Calumon: The Digital Catalyst Saga
by Digidestined of Trust
Summary: From the Digital and Dino-Thunder Power Rangers series. The Tamers must unknowingly work behind the scenes as Calumon goes to help the Power Ranger and Digidestined teams and avoid being captured himself to be used for evil. Contains Jerato, RyoxRika
1. Duel MEGALIGO JOURNEY!: The Catalyst

A/N: Reminder, I do NOT own the Power Rangers. However, I do own this storyline, the idea for the Digital and Dino-Thunder Rangers storyline, the Megaligo Rangers, my characters including myself and Arnamon. It is not to be used without my permission by fanfic writers (though if you have an idea for fanfiction, use it for that stories purpose only) and if SABAN Entertainment gets ahold of it and tries to use it, I will not allow it until certain areas and agreements are met. I am the writer of this so it is required that I'm the writer/ producer/ director/ and an actor of this series since my character is in this. Also, all characters that I come up with that are based off people that I know, those people are to be given the first chance at their own roles, then if they turn it down, then there will be auditions and I must be a part of them. Okay, now that that's settled...

DUEL MEGALIGO JOURNEY! The Catalyst

(On the outskirts of New Tech City close to Briarwood)

"Ahhh, nothing like the good aroma of perfectly good trash. Let's see what we have today." Then he though for a moment, "This is bad, I seem to be talking to myself. Not a good habit to get into."

"Then I better get information before you totally lose it."

"Whaa? Who...who's there?"

"Who I am, is none of your buisiness." Someone then emerged from the shadows. He had a gold plate covering his face, as well as golden armor with a green jewel in the middle and a red vest. "I hear you're loaded with information, now spill it."

"I don't hand out information just to anybody, but I...ohh, oh my, iiitt's you! What can I do for you?"

"Tell me, where is the catalyst?"

"The...the catalyst? Why, I don't believe I know what you're referring to."

"Don't play games with me...Piggy. Where, is the digital catalyst? Answer me and I will spare you, refuse and I will vaporize you."

"Digital, eh? Hmm... well, I don't know much about things that are digital, however you might try the dome city of Corinth."

The villain smirked, "I know it well, perhaps you aren't worthless after all."

"Well it was my pleasure. Uh, keep in touch."

(Briarwood)

"Here we are. He can help you."

"Thank you again, uh, what's you're name?"

"The name's Phinaes. Well, better get back, a troblin's work is never finished. Hope you find what you're looking for."

Phinaes walks off leaving the mysterious stranger behind, "Phineas, who was that" He heard someone with a thick accent ask.

"Dunno, looking for information, but I didn't know. Figured Jenji might help."

"Uh huh, well, get back to stocking those CD's we've got a big recording star coming, the one from PteraKira and I don't want to keep her waiting."

"Right away boss."

"Now, where are my main employees, they seem to always be missing."

Suddenly, the stranger heard a voice come from in front of him, "Excuse me, may I help you?"

"Huh, who said that?"

"Down here! Don't you know it's not polite to keep one waiting?"

"Uh right," he said as he thought for sure he was seeing this correctly, staring at a lamp. Suddenly, a huge cat popped out, "The name's Jinji. What can I do for you?"

"I need to find something and someone, the something is a Digital Catalyst, the someone is evil, Count Dregon."

"Ah, well, while I don't know who they are, I know an informant who does, but you'll have to excuse him, he loves trash, and he stinks to high heaven."

"I'll keep that in mind. Can you help me find him?"

"Sure, sure, not like I have anything better to do, besides play with magic of course. You sure you don't want to rub the lamp? You get a wish!"

"Uh, I'll pass. Lead the way." Just then he saw a bottle of cd cleaner, "Ah, CD cleaner, guaranteed to take out the toughest stains on not just CD's, but DVD's, windows, even cars! You name it, it does it!"

"Uh, right. This way!"

(Back to Piggy)

"I can never seem to get away can I? Since when did I come to be the informant. I just hope Grumm never shows up, or otherwise I'm doomed." Suddenly he heard talking, "Oh great, more un-invited guests." He mumbled.

"So Briarwood is protected by the power rangers?"

"That's right! And the Mystic Force Power Rangers are the top force ever. Ah, there he is."

"I thought I told you never to come back, I work alone." Piggy sort of shouted.

"He needs your help."

"Do I look like a tour guide to you?"

"That's not the point, this is dangerous!"

"I don't care, I.."

"I'm just looking for a Digital Catalyst. And the being in this picture."

Piggy gasped with fear, "Well why didn't you just say so?"

"Huh?"

"Head to Corinth, you'll find all you need to know. Now if you'll excuse me, I have trash to sort out."

"You coming along Jenji?"

"Would love to, but I promised Daggeron something. Perhaps another time."

"Okay then."

(Astro Megaship Mark II- Earth's orbit)

Tim groaned in pain as he woke up, "Argh, one day I'm completely fine and the next..." Just then he overheard a voice talking outside of the sickbay doors, it was Andros, "The Megaligo Gem is missing?"

_ Alpha V's voice rang out,"That's right! It disappeared and we need to find it!"_

_ "And to make matters worse" Izzy's voice added, "I'm picking up an unidentified signal, and I can't figure out what it is. I've tried contacting Gennai about the matter, but so far nothing!"_

"Oh great," Tim groaned, "This is my fault, I've let the gem get lost, no telling who has it. I've blown it even more! First the cars, and my life, now this!" Just then, he saw red and silver flashes leaving the ship as well as other colors. "That's it," he said as he got up and started walking out of the sick bay shuttle doors and down the hall to the bridge.

As he walked in, Alpha VII immediately turned around, "Aiyiyi! What are you doing up?"

"Searching for something," Tim simply replied.

"But you should be resting!"

"Sorry, but the fate of the world is at stake, I have to do something. DECA, commence a worldwide search for a simple signature to my Megaligo Gem and the Crest of Faith which is located at this location," He entered in coordinates, "Then teleport it back to the layer."

"Starting search." The computer replied.

Suddenly he heard a voice, '_It's not worth it, you're not appreciated. come here and you can do what you want.'_

He twirled around thinking he was seeing black and white "What was that? He gasped.

"What was what?" Alpha VII questioned him.

"Huh? Oh, uh,, must be hearing things. Sorry Alpha."

"You must get rest," Alpha commanded again.

"No." Tim said sternly, "I have to do this."

"Aiyihyi, humans." He mumbled robotically.

(California)

"Ahh..." A fairly young lady sighed, "Practice is over, wonder if mom found any tryouts for the next week. I need a part, movie, commercial, anything." She told herself. She logged on to her FB page, what she didn't see was odd, "Huh, nomrally Tim's posted something on his status by now, or at least idol in chat, but he's completely offline! Weird." Suddenly the Power Rangers fan page he had set up posted something, but nothing that seemed like how he would talk, 'Look For Something Close to You', it read. The former voiceover star was perplexed, she decideded to type a comment back for the first time she'd been on the page, 'Tim, you there?' she typed. Confident he'd reply back in a minute, she sat back, still thinking about what it meant, 'Look for Something'. Her eyes began to wander around her room, suddenly she saw something glowing on her dresser, she got up to check it out. She picked it up and felt some sort of energy flowing into her. "What's this?" She exclaimed.

Juset then she heard something from outside, "Mom? Is that you?" She asked aloud as she made her way quickly outside.

"No it's not deary! But it is you I want!"

"AH!" She screamed, "Who are you?" she quivered.

"Just say, if you don't come with me, you'll be in trouble! Now give me that Megaligo Gem!"

"Megaligo?" She repeated, now she felt a little more confident, "No way you creep of a lady!"

"Fine then! You asked for it! Puddies, attack her now!"

"Power Rangers, don't fail me now," she whispered, "Hiya!"

She got ready to fight, but something happened, and she disappeared in a strange color, one same as the Megaligo Gem she was carrying.

Scorpina meanwhile, was confused, "HEY! Where?"

The puddies jut looked around cluelessly, bumbling around as usual.

In the meantime, Aria found herself in a sort of cave, but it looked pretty tidied up. "Strange markings!" She remarked aloud, not aware that it grabbed the attention of someone else in the other room.

"Aiyiyi! Who's there?" She heard a robotic like voice say, startling her. She peered around a corner finding a big room, "Oh my!" She gasped.

(Astro Megaship)

Back on the Megaship, Tim was feeling something nagging at him, he went over to the controls. Alpha was temporarily out of the bridge, so he took his chance. He sighed, "Sorry Andros, but I have to do this." He then gave a command. "DECA, set coordinates to this sector." He pointed to the sector as if he knew where it was. "Are you sure you want to go HERE?" The computer seemed to warn.

He forgot he wasn't alone, Arnamon was with him, "Tim, what is going on?"

Tim was startled, "I have to go somewhere." He said somberly and almost seemingly bitter. "Yes DECA, go there."

The engines could be heard powering up, and the ship immediately goes out of orbit. Tim knew that at any moment though, Alpha could come back and turn the ship around so he set the speed at maximum.

(Juice Bar- Employee area)

Andros, Zhane and the digidestined rangers, minus Tim, are all meeting to discuss what is happening. Wes and Eric went to scope things out. Justin and T.J. had gone to find clues for the catalyst and Jason was instructing a class not too far off. Tommy and Kat were back at the layer with Alpha V, and Adam and along with Alpha VI were on their way to the meeting and were just walking in.

Davis was irritated, "First we end up with four enemies and now the new Megaligo gem is missing?"

Yolie sighed, "Tommy was right, it was only a matter of time before things went full scale again.

T.K. had to agree, "Yolie's right, if we don't step up our game now, we'll be way behind."

"I think we're going to need more help," Kari decided.

"Maybe, or maybe not." Adam piped up.

Cody gave him a look, "Why not?" He wondered.

"Well, recently, not too long ago, Kira and myself, along with a team of 3 other former rangers were recruited and given our powers back by the Sentinal Knight to help another team of rangers who had lost their powers under the combined powers of Rita and Zedd's son, Thrax and the minions these rangers, Operation Overdrive, were fighting at the time. At that point, there were four main villains they were facing, and facing Thrax made it five, at least for a while. And you guys are the digidestined right? You're pretty well known for saving two worlds at the same time, and many times too. Possibly even better than all us rangers combined have done. I know that you guys can do it. We'll help when we can and work behind the scenes to figure out what is going on, but you also have some growing to do, mentally, physically and spiritually."

Cody nodded with understanding, "You're right."

"RIGHT!" Yolie exclaimed, "It's time to show them what we're made of!"

Just then the morphers of Andros and Zhane went off, Andros answered, "Go Alpha, what's up?"

"ANDROS! It's Alpha VII! Tim has taken control of the ship and is taking it somewhere! Where to I have no idea!"

"WHAT?" Davis shouted.

"Tim?" Kari questioned, "But that can't be right, he's too loyal and trusting to do something like that!"

T.K. put a hand on her shoulder, "She's right, why would he do such a thing?"

"Who knows!" Yolie said, "But we've gotta stop him!"

T.K. nodded, "Right, Yolie send Izzy a message telling him what is happening and we'll let him know as soon as we find out where he is."

"And I'll get Lightning Cruiser," Davis piped up.

Kari giggled, "Leave it to you to want to ride the fastest car in the universe." She joked.

"Zhane and I will go as well, and we'll use our mode transportation while you guys take Lightning."

The Digidestined all agreed, but then started getting worried looks on their faces.

"Don't you worry guys, Jason, Tommy and I will take care of things here on Earth. You do what you need to, to help your friend.

(AstroMegaship)

"TIM!" Arnamon shouted trying to get his partner's attention, "Where are you going?"

Tim answered blankly, "Don't know,"

Arnamon started rubbing his shoulders, "I...I don't like this. It's starting to get cold, I... hey what is that?"

"What is what?" Alpha VII answered from the door still upset that Tim had overridden the ships system just to take a joyride. He walked up to the sensor panels, tapped a few buttons and on the screen came a very, very dark image. It almost looked like a really dark and void planet. "NO! You must turn back! Or we could be stuck here forever!"

Tim raised an eyebrow, "Strange, it looks familiar." He said plainly.

Arnamon had to agree, "Yes it does, now we NEED to turn back, the others...Oh no!" He gasped, "No, it can't be!"

Even though Tim had been stuck in a rut, he was still intrigued, "Odd, I think we've been here before Arnamon, but how? This place is nowhere near Earth or the Digital World."

"I feel bad about this, and COLD! And I'm made of circuits, please turn away now Tim!" Alpha tried to command him.

Tim shook his head and with determination in his voice, "No, it's my duty as a ranger to check this out, come on Arnamon! Alpha, let me know if the others show up."

Arnamon shook, "I don't have a good feeling about this!"

They ran off leaving a confused automaton, "How can he be so down, at yet at the same time act as if nothing has happened? Aiyiyi. Human concepts and emotions." He muttered.

(Dark Planet)

It had been an hour and Tim and Arnamon were still wandering down on the planet below, suddenly they got to a steep ridge and stopped. Tim gasped at the site, "No WAY!" Just then he started running down a narrow pathway which led to a beach with broken tables, umbrellas and a fallen lighthouse. Arnamon followed behind, but Tim had gone down fast and would now have to search for him.

Tim got down and the site in front of him was affirmed, a beach and very very dark water. Suddenly images started flowing through his head, a young tween sticking his hand with what looked to be holding a digivice, glowing as it started to change into a D-3. Then he saw vaguely, a younger T.K. and Kari and their digimon. Finally, he saw above him on the ledge where Kari, Ken and Yolie had been the last time they were in the Dark Ocean. But now, now he was on a planet, and this planet was, The Dark Ocean Planet. He gasped at the sight, when all of a sudden something reached out and pulled him into a dark cave.

He then heard a voice, "Quiet! Theyll's hears ya's!"

Tim twirled around, "Who was that! Who'll hear me?" He looked around seeing a huge dark cave, he recognized it as the same cave Kari had been in once and one that Matt and Sora had created from their dark thoughts as well when there was Spiral Mountain.

"Boy, for a human, you sure know's nothings. The dark creatures of course. They roam around here looking for the light all the time. They've seen me's, but never are interested in me, so I don't bothers with them unless they want to start something."

"The so called Scubamon." Tim whispered, "Hey wait a minute," He continued whispering, "Who are you? How do I know I can trust you?"

The other being in with him stayed silent for a second before answering, "Good question, but first off, you's need to answer your own question, can yous trust yourself?"

"What?"

"Youse are here with a digimon, I know, I heard yas. And now you've run off without him. I's thought Tamers were better than that."

The word Tamers startled Tim, "Wait, what? Tamers?"

"Youse are a tamer right, otherwise you wouldn't have been with a digimon."

"I'm a digidestined, but...hey wait!" He exclaimed still whispering, "Your voice sounds familiar! Tamer! Now I know you! Impmon!"

"Youse got it! But waits, we's nevers mets! How do you know me?"

"Long story, but hey wait, why are you here?"

"None of youse business. Besides, you should be worrying about why's youse are here. If your friends really's trusts ya, you wouldn't be here. Or is it the other way around, you don't trusts yours friends to helps ya."

"That's not it at all, but..."

"But nothin! You need to realize, if you really trust your friends youse would be with them and not sorrowing around heres!"

"But what about you, you're here, you should be with Ai and Mako, don't talk to me about trust."

"Youse don't realize nothin!" Impmon snapped.

Suddenly, there was a blast outside. Tim being curious ran outside, Impmon strangely followed.

"HAHAHA! We found you Bearer of Trust! Now, lead us to the Light!"

"I'll never let you take her!" He shouted. Then he groaned in realization, "Oh who am I kidding, after everything that's happened to me the last few months, I don't deserve this crest."

The Scubamon like demons cackled, the leader spoke up, "Well, seems you aren't of any help, but you've lost your trust, you'll make do for the Master for his return."

"I'S WON'T LET YAS!" Impmon shouted. "BADABOOM!" He shot out a ball of fire from his fingertips.

"You think that foolish attack will work on us, think again!"

Impmon turned to Tim, "Youse are pathetic! I'm shocked you've made it this far. One little blemish on your record, and you let bitterness take over."

Tim gasped, Impmon continued, "That's right! I knows mores about this than you thinks! You lost someone's trust, someone really close to you, and now youse are letting bitterness controls ya! I tell youse, I wanted to be here to be alone and think, but I nevers expected someone with trust to lose theirs trust and fail to see theirs responsibility and commitment to theirs team like this! Youse better start getting dedicated ors youse done for! Now get rolling and digivolve your digimon!"

Tim didn't answer just staring off into space and after a minute Impmon growled in frustration, "ARGH! Fines then! IMPMON DIGIVOLVE TO! BEELZEMON!"

Tim looked up, "What are you doing?"

"Savings your behind, that's what!"

Tim was shocked as he went into battle."

CORONA BLASTER!

"I'm not his tamer and he's fighting for me? He's more dedicated than I thought and he used to be pretty bad." He thought to himself, "Wait, dedication? My friends, oh great, I'm letting them down." He saw Beelzemon fighting hard, but getting worn down. "I know my friends are dedicated to fighting to save our world, but am I? I mean, I thought I was, but now, I just don't know. Ever since that whole break up debacle, I've been so bitter. I mean I've asked God to handle it, but have I really let him? Have I allowed my friends to keep trusting in me in vain? I know they trust in me, but I seem to not see it. I know they'd risk their life to save even me." Then he realized it, "That's it, I need to do the same. That's what those reminiscing visions were for, to remind me of them and how they fought and how I fought. We're all dedicated to this cause, but most importantly, so DO I!"

Suddenly he heard familiar shouts.

(Outer Space- Digidestined, Zhane and Andros- all morphed)

"Where the heck is he?" Davis wondered.

"I feel something bad has happened," T.K. said

Kari cringed, "Me too, I can feel it. It's cold."

"AstroMegaship up ahead!" Cody shouted.

"Sure enough," Andros replied, "That's what it is, but it's stopped."

"LOOK!" Yolie pointed out, "What's that?"

Zhane scanned the area and found a conclusion, not a good one either, "The dark planet! And it's right on the outskirts of the M-51 Galaxy!"

"The Dark Planet?" T.K. wondered.

Andros affirmed it, "Yes, it's very dangerous. There are many strange creatures on that planet, no one ever goes there, though I've passed by the area many times before and a few times found traces of human life on this planet, but it quickly disappeared after a day." Then he mused, "Hmm... come to think of it, there was another trace besides humans," he quickly got information from the ship to his helmet, "Yup! That's it!" Then he looked at the digidestined's digimon.

"What?" Patamon chirped.

"Did we do shomething wrong?" Veemon wondered.

"Most logically, it was Digimon." Hawkmon decided.

Andros nodded.

Everyone gasped, including Ken who had been silent the whole time till now, "NO!"

Kari shivered, "Then that means...the Dark Ocean?"

T.K. put a hand on her morphed shoulder, voice quivering, "It's not possible. It's part of the Digital World."

"Believe it or not," Izzy's voice suddenly rang though the ranger's helmets, "It's the same signature! INCONCIEVABLE! And from my scans of the area from the Megaship's systems, the place is dark and very very dangerous. The best thing for you to do would be to grab Tim and get out of there and Fast!"

"But we have to be ready to fight as well." T.K. warned.

"Kari, are you feeling up to this?" Yolie asked.

"Don't worry Yolie, I'll be fine. Besides, I have you and T.K. to help."

Davis gulped loudly and froze in place.

Kari giggled, "And you too Davis."

"Yeah, yeah," He muttered, but recovered quickly, "Let's do this!"

"DECA, Get ready to transport me and Zhane to the ship, and transport the Digidestined to the Dark Planet."

"Are you sure you want to do that?" DECA warned.

"Yes DECA, engage."

Within an instant, the digidestined found themselves on the Dark Planet, or what they knew as the Dark Ocean. Immediately, they saw Arnamon looking off the edge of the cliff.

"Arnamon!" Armadillomon shouted, "Hey bud, what's up?"

"He...he went down there," Arnamon shivered, I lost track of him, and now there's a battle going on!"

"It looks like he's in trouble down there!" Davis said. "We should get down there, guys get ready to digivolve!"

"I don't know." Ken suddenly said.

"For once I agree with Davis!" T.K. said, "Ken, we need to get down there, it may be our only chance!"

Kari nodded, "Mhmm!"

Gatomon looked up at her, "Ready when you are Kari."

"Wait! We can't just rush in there!" Yolie exclaimed .

"Please don't be hasty guys." Ken added.

"Hmm," Cody hummed, "There must be some way to get down there first without being noticed until we make an attack."

Davis stared at him for a moment and then something hit him and started staring into space...

(Flashback)

"...As you can see, Deltamon has only 3 mouths, but there are 4 children, therefore, you may have one. Sadly, I cannot spare them all. Choose who will be spared."

"So I have to choose?"

Deltamon Roars

"I can't do it! How do I pick one over the other?"

"This must be done delicately," The evil Ken cackles. "You have until the sands run out to choose! And it isn't long pretty boy! It isn't long!"

Kari's voice, "Don't worry about me, save one of the others!"

"Get out of here Davis, go ahead, save yourself!" T.K.'s voice yells.

Yolie's angry voice, "Oh sure! Make me look bad! Fine then, don't save me!"

"Whatever you decide to do Davis, we trust you! So think of something!" Cody's voice commands.

"I don't know what I should do! The sand's running out!"

"How am I supposed to choose only one of my friends? And sacrifice all the rest?"

"Like sands in the hourglass, so are your friends lives," Ken taunts.

"I just, I...I can't do it!"

"Will you throw all their lives away? Is that what you call friendship?"

"They're all my friends!" Thinking, "Kari! T.K.! Cody! Yolie!" Then he yells, "GYAAAHHHH!"

Ken thinking and smiling evily, "You brought this on yourself! You made me look like a fool! Now you will suffer."

"Huh?"

"And now digidestined, time's up! It's time to say goodbye!"

Screaming and roaring.

"WAIT! Take me instead of the others!"

"You think you can satisfy his hunger? Alright then! Deltamon!"

T.K.'s voice, "Look Out Davis!"

"If you've been holding out, planning a surprise attack, now would be a good time to hear the surprise!" Veemon shouts in fear.

"Surprise?"

"It isn't funny!"

Deltamon starts sinking.

"What's going on?" Ken shouts.

"Surprise! It isn't even my birthday!" Digmon cackles."

(Flashback ends)

"Earth to Davis!" T.K. waves his hands in front of him.

"You mean Dark Ocean to Davish?" Veemon smirked.

Kari and Yolie giggle.

"Davis, why are you staring at me?" Ken wondered uncomfortably.

"HUH? Oh, THAT'S IT!"

Cody scratched his head, "What's what Davis?"

"Nothing, T.K., Kari, Cody, get your digieggs ready!"

The group looked at each other, Ken spoke, "Davis, what are you doing?"

"Trust me, it's going to work, 90% at least. I think."

"Oookay,"Yolie replied, "What's your plan?"

"Cody, you go in with Digmon and create a diversion, T.K. and Kari, go in from behind and Nefertimon and Pegasusmon will use their golden noose. Yolie, Ken and I will come in from 3 directions. Wait to digivolve regularly."

Yolie's mouth dropped, "Who are you and what have you done with Davis?"

"A stupendous idea!" Hawkmon remarked.

"Sounds good to me!" Patamon chirped.

T.K. was startled, "Good job for remembering Davis, let's do this! Patamon!"

"Gatomon!"

Patamon armor digivolve to! Pegasusmon flying hope!

Gatomon armor digivolve to! Nefertimon the angel of light!

Armadillomon armor digivolve to! Digmon

"Let's do this Cody,"

"Right!"

Digmon and Cody go underground while T.K. and Kari liftoff.

"T.K. I'm scared."

"Hang in there Kari, we'll be alright."

"It's Tim I'm worried about. There's something really wrong."

"Don't worry Kari," Nefertimon assured, "Tim is like Wizardmon, he's strong. He'll bounce back."

"Besides, without him, we wouldn't have gotten this far, but he would never say that." T.K. said. (A/N: Don't worry, I'm not trying to bring myself self glory. I couldn't have done anything without them either) He's very committed!"

"That's right" Pegasusmon neighed. Then something caught his eye, "There's Digmon! Ready for action. Shall we Nefertimon?"

"Right!"

"GOLD RUSH!"

"GOLDEN NOOSE!"

"TIM!" T.K. yelled out.

"Huh? Guys?"

"You didn't think you'd get away without us knowing did you?" T.K. asked bluntly.

"Well.."

"Timmy? What do you mean well" Kari asked suddenly saddened by his friend's behavior.

"I uh...watch out!"

Their digimon swooped down and dragged them out of the way before they could be hurt.

"V LASER!"

"Spiking Strike!"

"Blast Rings!"

Suddenly, he saw a figure jump down it was Arnamon. "Tim! Thank God you're safe!"

"Arnamon! I'm sorry I left you."

"It's okay, but c'mon! I need to digivolve now."

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

Tim couldn't answer, he saw the others fighting, but they weren't doing so well. The recognized sneak attack had partially worked, but the power of darkness without Angemon and Angewoman was overwhelming them and Beelzemon had disappeared. Suddenly, Patamon and Gatomon were seen coming out of the air. The digidestined all morphed.

"SO! Youse friends do care about youse! They're obviously committed to helping yas, but you need to realize that!" Beelzemon said from behind him. Silence. "WELLS?"

'He's right,' He thought, 'But I don't know if I can do it."

Suddenly, "HIYYYYA! Crescent Star! Lightning Saber!"

A blast suddenly wiped out a bunch of Scubamon that was coming to get Tim. This grabbed the attention of all the evil beings, digidestined and Digimon.

"WOW! Who's that?" Davis gasped.

As the dust cleared, a new figure was seen approaching. "Reinforcement has arrived."

Tim stepped back an inch, "Is that?" He closed his eye to petter hear the sound.

"Stay away from my friend you fiends. Or you will get it."

"Another one," One growled, "Get her!"

"Looks like a new power ranger!" Kari commented at the sight.

"I agree! It's the same color as the Megaligo gem," Cody added.

Yolie pumped her fist, "All RIGHT!"

The new ranger confronted Tim and placed a hand on his shoulder, "You okay" She asked.

Tim lifted his head, tears forming in his eyes, but was smiling a little, "I...I am now. Thanks." He winked as he confirmed knowing who it was. He had hoped it was, but at the same time wishing it was the other, but all in all, he was glad. He then started walking up to his friends, "Guys, I'm sorry for everything. I guess I've been letting everything go to my head and ruin my heart with bitterness and arrogance. You guys are my friends and now I realize full on, the values of the strengths God gave of **Commitment and of Loyalty**." He said those last two words, aloud.

Just then something happened, two bright lights shone from a far distance, but just as quickly as they shone, two objects shone at Tim. Everyone gasped.

Tim was wide eyed at the two new objects in his hand. "What?" He gasped.

"New digieggs!" T.K. shouted with excitement.

But something was different, one shone brighter than the other.

"Not just that!" Davis said, "One looks like a golden digiegg!"

The group started talking amongst each other in unbelief.

"Finalies! Nows I don't have to protect those anymore, they're yose. Loyalty is a golden trait, use it wisely. You wills have to figures out youself how to keep it." Beelzemon said. Then he disappeared. No one else saw him. Besides, they might see him again someday.

"Arnamon, it's time! GOLDEN ARMOR ENERGIZE!"

"ARNAMON! GOLDEN ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TO! MORATIMON!"

The group just stared in awe as a golden light shone throughout the dark world, it started driving the Hangyomon back (actual name for the evil digimon spirits there). It also shot out of the Dark World and into outer space.

(Earth- Angel Grove)

With the Digital Rangers, as well as Zhane and Andros, the Dino-Rangers were left, along with Jason, Adam and Katherine to fight against Scorpina and Zeltrax. Izzy, Tai, Agumon, Matt and Gabumon, were with Alpha V inside of Tommy's layer in Reefside watching the action unfold. Things were not going well, as Scorpina had decided to launch an attack to find the Megaligo Gem, Zeltrax had seen this and decided to wage an attack from another side, and Psycho Blue had decided along with DexDoruguMysticmon to wage an attack. T.J. came along as did Wes and Eric, still waiting on word from Trip in the year 3011, to help out. Rangers were fighting from all sides and seemed to be doing alright, but then, a new attack came.

"What was that Izzy?" Taichi panicked.

"I have no idea! Let me get a closer look." He zoomed in on the computers and gasped, turned around, face turning white. He gulped, "Oh no... we're in trouble now."

"What's going on Izzy?" Matt asked this time.

"Two new attackers. I'm trying to identify them now, but they are obviously powerful."

Alpha V and Alpha VI both looked at the screen, "Aiyiyi! Not good!" VI bumbled.

Just then Bulk and Skull walked into the room, wondering what the commotion was about, "Alright, what's the deal down here?" Bulk asked. But his question was short lived as they saw a monster on the screen, they remembered him well. They pointed, gasping trying to say it, "Not again! That's impossible!" Skull panted. Bulk finished, "Dar...Darkonda!"

Tai spoke up, "Okay, so now who's the second one?"

"I'm identifying him as we speak rangers, give me just one nano..." But he was interrupted. Cam's face appeared on the screen, "No need to worry about finding out who it is. That's Zergane! The former general of Lothor. He's very slick and sly."

Matt and Tai looked at each other and nodded, "Agumon." "Gabumon." "Let's go" They said.

"Wait!" Izzy exclaimed, "Where are you going? You can't fight, not with digimon. It's not possible."

Tai stayed collected, "We have to try Izzy!"

"And if we don't they don't stand a chance out there. Look at them, they're already getting exhausted out there, and if we don't cause a diversion or something, they'll be destroyed."

"Point is, zords or no zords, we're going, and that's that." Tai concluded.

Izzy nodded, "Okay, I can't stop you. I'm going to attempt to give you a power boost by tapping into your crests powers, but I can't guarantee it will work. It'll be enough to allow you to Metal Digivolve to Champion, with limited power, if needed but that's it, you're on your own after that."

"Don't worry Izzy," Tai said. "Besides, I have a good feeling about this."

"Go for it Gabumon!"

"Right! Gabumon digivolve to! Garurumon! Climb on!" They did and he zoomed off.

Down at the battle, the monsters all were fighting with the rangers and winning, even though they weren't working together, they had them split up pretty good. Zurgane and Darkonda were shooting off attacks in all directions when all of a sudden, "HOWLING BLASTER!"

"NOVA BLAST!"

The surprise Nova Blast hit Darkonda square on, actually doing some damage to the Venus Flytrap. The icy blast nailed Zurgane making his circuits freeze a little bit. They turned, enraged, to see two digimon standing in front of them. "Well," Darkonda said slyly, "Looks like they have reinforcements"

"This should end quickly," Energy Projection!

SPACE WARP!

The two attacks caused Greymon and Garurumon, to quickly de-digivolve, draining their energy.

"Agumon!"

"Gabumon!"

"HA! That was easy!" Zurgane cackled.

Tai clenched his fists and got up, bravely walking up to him, "That's what you think, but hear this ant face, you haven't won yet! Not by a long shot."

"FOOL!" Darkonda rushed Matt, but Tai quickly saw it and was able to sense where he was, jumped up and kicked him in the face, using his secret soccer move. "HIYA!"

This forced him back, but not by much. But Darkonda was impressed by Tai's attack, "Impressive, but not good enough."

"Now you'll be destroyed," Zurgane said, drawing his sword, as did Darkonda. They started to attack, but suddenly, a bright golden light came and hit Agumon, Tai, Gabumon and Matt. Their digivices shone brightly. They pulled out their digivices, with their crests shining brightly, "Thinking what I'm thinking Matt?"

"Oh yeah."

"LET'S GO DIGITAL! SHINKA (That's the word for Digivolve) MORPH!

This caught the attention of all the villains and rangers. When the light dimmed down, two new figures in suits stood in their place.

Tai was a Golden Orange with Blue stripes like Greymon. His helmet had brown horns similar to Greymons, but much smaller

Matt was a Silverish white with the same bluish stripes as Garurumon and his helmet featured small carved sharp teeth much like Garurumon.

Back at the layer, Izzy was in shock, but able to speak, "PRODIGIOUS! Their power levels are off the charts!"

(Back to the Dark Ocean-This part will be revised- The Angel Grove Part will be further down)

"Wow!" Patamon chirped, "I feel re-energized!"

"SO DO I!" Gatomon shouted, "Quick! The energy is flowing rapidly, someone quick, get me a scratching post!"

Gatomon digivolve to! ANGEWOMON!

Patamon digivolve to! Angemon! Angemon digivolve to! MagnaAngemon!

"Wow! Angels!" The new ranger expressed. "But who's that?"

"I am Moratimon. As Arnamon, I use the golden digiegg of loyalty to golden armor digivolve. My strongest attack is the Morati-magnacanon and my Moratisaber can slice even the strongest chrome digizoid into dust and my golden Moratishot (kind of like a slingshot) is very lethal."

"Whoa!" Davis gasped.

"Whoa is right! Arnamon is a knight!" Ken added.

"He's not jusht any knight!" Veemon said.

"That's right," MagnaAngemon agreed, "He's a loyal knight. Stronger than the Royal Knights, he is a guardian of the Digital World, loyal, committed and trusted by all for his protection for all digimon!"

"TIM!" Moratimon said, "Will you morph?"

Tim nodded, "Let's do this! DIGITAL POWER! D-3's unlock!"

The Hangymon that were still there tried to run, but were stopped by the digimon.

Change into power,  
we got the power,  
we got the strike within,  
we always fight to win an'

"GATE OF DESTINY!"  
Change into power,  
we got the power,  
together you and me,  
will win the victory,  
"The Celestial Arrow!"  
When I need someone to guide me,  
To stand right beside me,  
I know who to choose.

Tim turned to the other ranger, "Duel Attack?"

She smiled inside the helmet, "Let's do it!"

MEGALIGO SABER! CRESCENT LIGHTNING SABER!  
And if we stick together,

MORATI-MAGNACANON!  
from now and forever,  
there's no way to lose.

The Hangyomon were blasted and either destroyed, or forced into the Gate of Destiny by the 6 blasts of light. The digidestined all cheered when the Gate was sealed. But they didn't realize, that this would have a major consequence, as they'd find out later.

(At City of Corinth)

The mysterious soldier had gotten there quick, but apparently not quick enough, he got to the place where he was supposed to find Dr. K. and Ziggy, but the villain had gotten there first.

"WHERE IS THE CATALYST!"

"We, don't know what you're talking about! All I can do are shadow puppets!"

'That must be Ziggy,' he thought to himself, "Sounds right enough. But where is Dr. K." He said softly so no one would hear, or so he thought. Suddenly, he was tapped on the shoulder, he turned around, "Looking for someone? Well, you found her."

He stepped up to her and held out his hand, but when he did, it passed right through her, "Or have you?"

"WHAT? Where are you fools?"

He looked behind him, "Okay! Okay, you got me!" Ziggy panted. But the same thing happened when he was attacked, he was still there. "Or maybe not." Ziggy smirked.

The soldier spoke quickly, "Where are you? I need to ask you a favor about the digital catalyst."

"I'm sorry, I can't permit that."

"Why not? The fate of the world's at stake, give me a chance."

"And why should we believe you," Ziggy asked, popping up.

"Ziggy! Hush!"

He lifted his cloak, "Because I am Dex, Prince Dex. Masked Rider."

The images of Ziggy and Dr. K. looked at each other, "Then come, quickly. And don't let him follow you. We will direct you throughout the way."

(Back at the Dark Ocean)

Digimon victory song plays.

All the rangers were still morphed  
"It seems Tim has finally gathered himself." T.K. said.  
Cody nodded, "I agree, glad you came through man."

Tim sighed, "Thank you guys for coming along. He then turned to the new Megaligo Ranger and walked up to her, "You too."

She put a hand on his shoulder, "I'm glad to help."

"So! Who are ya?" Davis chirped.

Yolie agreed, "Good question,"

"Well I guess now's a good time as..." but before she could finish...  
"Yoooouuuu will paaaaayyyy!" The dark beings woooed.

Kari shrieked, "Ahhh! T.K.!"  
"Gotcha Kari! C'mon! MagnaAngemon!"  
"Riiight" the angel digimon shouted. Excalibur! He shot back the dark digimon back with his golden sword. "Get on!" T.K. shouted to everyone. "And remember stay morphed!" Tim added. "That goes for you especially Davis."

Everyone giggled for a few seconds.

"ALPHA! Prepare for everyone to get back on board." Tim commanded.

They all flew out in a hurry, shot out of the digital force field and forced their way into space.

Cody sighed, "Phew! That was close."

The shuttle bay doors closed in a hurry as Pegasusmon de-digivolved.

"Agreed!" Gatomon muttured.

They all ran to the main deck. "Let's get out of here! Zhane said in a hurry as he saw them come in. "DECA set coordinates to earth."

"Setting course." The computer sounded.

They finally veered away from the Dark Ocean planet and seemed to be safe and sound. However they didn't realize that their temporary lapse in judgment caused the dark ones from escaping as well following them to earth. But for now they were safe.

"Power Down!" Tim commanded. The others did the same except the other Megaligo ranger.

"Ahh, home sweet ship" Davis breathed.  
Everyone just laughed. They stopped as they remembered the other Megaligo ranger and turned to face her.

Tim smiled, "Go ahead" he said calmly.

"Right. Power Down!" She de-morphed.

Tim nodded in knowledge and Davis' jaw dropped grabbing attention from the others. "She's a ba.." (A/N: No it's not any bad word, it is a four letter word. I am a PG only guy) "DAAAAVIIIISSS" They all echoed in unison.

"What? Just saying she's completely H.."

Tim shot him a look, "Davis..."

She just giggled. "Hi guys! Nice to finally meet you. Tim's told me a lot."

"Guys," Tim said, "I'd like you to meet Aria. A Christian actress. We've been communicating over FB for quite some time now. She's the choice for the other Megaligo Powers"

"I just have one question," Davis said, "Will you go..."

"Daaaaavisssss!" The group echoed before they laughed.


	2. Dark Ocean History: The Digital Catalyst

Craniummon noblemon Leopardmon Platinum Punch, Time isolator. A/N: Hey all. Yeah, I'm fine. I just have so many ideas going through my head it's hard to sort them all out. Not to mention classes are just plain crazy lately. If you're just finding this story, I started this about 2 years ago actually. WOW! I can't believe it's been this long already. I started out pretty quickly, but it gets to the point where it feels like an obligation when one actually wants something to come out of this and laziness kicks in. Between, church activities, college and watching my little sis, not to mention the crazy amount of time I spend on Facebook (do not own) whoops. I have some plans though. I want keep doing Digimon the College Years- the story that The Create Card started, but never finished. Plus I'm planning on reading the Lord of the Rings series (no I never did read it and have only seen the first movie), and I'm sure a fic idea or crossover will come out of that somehow. You'd think that lately with everything that's happened, I'd have more free time, pah, yeah right. I just wish things would go back to the way it was earlier last year. Just so many changes and trying to keep up with real time is just real tough. Okay I've said enough. Oh, and btw, the words at the beginning are just ideas that I'm marking here so I can remember them. Take it away T.K.

T.K.: Tim doesn't own Digimon, Facebook, or Power Rangers, all ideas for this storyline are his and may not be used with out expressed written consent, of Tim, the Cincinnati Reds and Major League Baseball.

"Wait, what T.K?"

"Sorry, had to throw that in there."

Davis mutters, "Let's just get on with it."

Sure thing Davis, ACTION!

!#$#$^%^*$%^!#%$$%^&

Izzy was astonished at what he was seeing, "REMARKABLE! This wasn't even part of the main morphing grid programming! I can't even find out how this happened. I've run every test possible..." But before he could finish, Alpha VI interuupted him, "Here!"

Izzy twirled around in surprise, "Huh?"

This is what caused the energy increase and changes in their digivices! See this light?"

"PRODIGIOUS! But where did it come from." He was racking his memory banks to see if he could remember anything that could give him a clue, "Hmm, zoom in on that light Alpha V."

"Zooming in."

Izzy looked with intensity, then he saw it and gasped, "NO WAY! That...That's a crest!"

(Back at the battle)

"WHAT?" Zeltrax roared. Scorpina shrieked as the rest of the aliens stood in awe. Darkonda and Zurgane were just getting over the bright lights in front of them. The lights started dimming a little bit, but the two new Digital Rangers were still immensely glowing.

Even the two new rangers were still surprised, "Check it out Matt!"

"I know Tai! Man, this is happening!"

Agumon and Gabumon just stood in awe at their partners.

Tai grinned from inside his helmet, "Told you I had a good feeling about this Izzy,"

"I shouldn't have doubted you." The reply from the genius came back, "When you get back, I have some new information that you..."

"Cut the chatter Izzy," Matt interrupted, he turned to Zurgane and Darkonda, "Now it's time for you two to go back where you came from."

"HAH! Don't make me laugh!" Zurgane cackled.

"You will be once we're done with you!" Tai shot back.

Matt facepalmed his helmet, "What? Tai, what kind of phrasing was that?"

"Get over it Matt, time for action!" He drew out his sword, "NOVA SWORD! FLAME WIELD!" Out of the sword came a saber like flame giving the sword an extra boost when it slashed. He slung it fiercly across the two villains causing them major damage.

Matt jumped up behind him, "My Turn! ICE CANNON!" The blast knocked them clear into the path of where the other rangers and villains were fighting.

Scorpina was enraged, "WHO DO YOU TWO THINK YOU ARE BARGING IN HERE! We had them on the ropes and you decided to stick your heads in!"

"HEY!" Zeltrax snapped, "You're the one who decided to show up, throwing my plans off whack!"

"Harumph" Blue Psycho snorted, "If you hadn't of left when I was able to help bring you back, we would've been just fine!"

"What are you talking about!" Zeltrax blasted, "Had you not gotten in the way, I would have had the Digital Catalyst by now!"

"You think you're all that Zeltr boy, but really, you're merely just a pawn in my master plan."

"HAH! Pathetic!" Darkonda jumped out, "You have no idea what's in store here."

While the villains kept arguing, the rangers took this chance to re-group, and to meet up with the newest rangers.

"Impressive work there guys." Jason complimented them.

Tommy nodded, "Yeah, thanks for getting us out of that tough jam,"

"But I thought you guys originally didn't have any powers," T.J. began wondering, "How did it happen?"

The group shrugged, "Beats me!" Tai said.

"One things for sure though, it's a good thing we did show up. And what's this about a Digital Catalyst?"

But before anyone could answer, "Z SLASH!" Zurgane had broken away from the argument and had decided to attack. The newest rangers weren't injured, but the blast caused all the other rangers to be blasted back.

(Astro-Megaship- Heading back to Earth as quick as possible)

Tim sighed deeply and thoughtfully as he sat on the beach environment in the SimuDeck. He hadn't been to the beach in years, so he figured a nice sandy Florida beach would fit the bill. He didn't notice though, the swish of doors that opened. He was too engrossed in the setting. The sun, the palm trees, the waves, but that was interrupted by an all familiar voice, "Nice view, but should've chosen Malibu beach."

He jumped a little as he looked behind him, "Ah! Oh, Aria, well that was unexpected."

She giggled, "Oh really? Well maybe I should just go then," She said jokingly.

Tim chuckled, "Nah, you're good."

She sat down beside him as the wind made by the SimuDeck whipped through their hair, "Davis told me the account of what's been happening. Sorry you're going through all this. I knew it was going tough for you, but didn't realize it was that tough."

Tim chuckorted (chuckled and snorted), "Davis eh? Figures he would be one to not keep his mouth shut."

She smiled gracefully, "Well, it's a good thing he did. Good for team moral right?"

"Haha, true."

"Well, I just want to say if you ever need anything, let me know. We're both rangers now, so we've gotta look after each other."

Tim glanced over and smiled, "Heh, thanks."

Things stayed silent for about a half a minute before she spoke again, "I was getting pretty worried when you didn't reply back to me on your page. You're almost always on."

This caught his curiosity as he stared at her with a blank look, "My...page?"

"Your Power Ranger page, it posted something to tell me to look around, that's how I found this." She held out an all familiar object, it was the other Megaligo Gem.

Tim gasped in wonder, "No way! And you're sure my fan page posted something?"

"Yes, it was weird. Then suddenly there was this ugly looking woman ready to attack me, then I was teleported out."

"Interesting, I was the one who commanded DECA to teleport the gem as soon as it found it."

"Good thinking, I was a goner for sure if you hadn't. After that I found myself in an odd cave where I met Tommy and Alpha who told me where you were."

"You sure put yourself in a lot of danger to come."

"I know Timmy, but you were in trouble and you needed someone to give you a boost, besides, you're my friend, and I can't let anything happen to you. Plus, I know you'd do the same for me."

Tim smiled back and nodded, "Right. I sure need to stop feeling sorry for myself."

"That's for sure." She replied. "I'm confused though Tim. Your digimon thing, is that right?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, he armor digivolved, I think you call it, but how? I mean, you were in another world, where did that digi-thing come from? If that Dark World is really a planet, how is it that it's got something Digital there? Is it somehow connected to the Digital World?"

At that, Tim stared at her in wonder and amazement, "Aria! You're amazing!"

"Really? For what?"

"I can't believe I didn't realize it!"

"Realize what?"

"Th..." but before he could finish, he was interrupted by the intercom, _'Tim! You should come see this!' T.K.'s voice called out._

"Be right there!" He said quickly, "DECA! End Simu-Deck program Miami 22." He then held out a hand to Aria, "Well, you comin?"

"Yeah, of course. But what..."

"I'll explain in a bit. It's best if the whole gang is there anyways." He took her hand and led her through the corridors of the ship. In less than a minute they were back on the bridge. "What's up T.K.?"

Yolie turned around to greet him, "Check out the footage on earth! You're not going to believe this!"

"What do you mean?"

"Take a closer look," Ken urged.

"WOW! This is so EPIC!" Davis yelled with excitement.

Tim peered closer to see what was up, what everyone was seeing was surprising, "No way!"

"But who is it?" Aria wondered. "Are they two new rangers?"

_'GUYS!" Izzy's face suddenly appeared on the screen, "You're not going to believe this! But Tai and Matt just morphed to become Digital Rangers! I have screen images, so you can get a better look at them.'_

The images of the two began appearing on the screen as they began to observe them.

"That must be Tai!" Cody observed, "Makes sense, since the uniform's similar to that of Greymon's."

"Obviously," T.K. replied, "Because that's Garurumon's colors and similar outline too!"

Davis was confused, "But...how?"

"No time for that now Davis!" Ken said urgently, "They're still in trouble!"

They watched as Tai and Davis as well as the other rangers were completely outnumbered.

(Back on earth)

"Any good ideas Tai?"

"Uhm, can I get back to you on that Matt?"

"I can only freeze them for so long Tai!"

"Huh? That's it!"

"What's it?"

"Isn't it obvious? Let's try to combine our weapons!"

Matt nodded, "It's worth a shot!"

"GO!" They both shouted, threw their weapons up in the air which came together like magnets and floated back down to them.

"Piece of cake!" Tai raved.

Howling Nova ICE Cannon!

"One fire and ice combo, comin right up! Time for one hot chill!" Tai cackled.

From inside his helmet, Matt just rolled his eyes and retorted, "Good grief. Let's do this!"

"FIRE!" They both shouted. The ice and the fire moved in all directions causing the villains to try and escape, but they were hit by the blast. All of them retreated though and disappeared from view.

"ALRIGHT!" Tai shouted.

"We did it" Matt agreed, "but it won't last very long."

"Very true." Tommy spoke out, "for now, we've only delayed the inevitable. But it at least buys us some time before the others get back."

Adam nodded, "And a better chance for us to find, whatever that digital catalyst is supposed to be."

_$#_^^_$#%_4

Meanwhile, at the Domed City of Corinth...

Prince Dex ran through the streets of the city that once protected that part of the world from the attacks from Venjix, an evil computer virus, who had taken control of much of the world's internet systems. Finally, he found the light that Dr. K. had told him to find. "Found it!" He panted. When he got there though, he only found an open field that had the light shining. "What's...the meaning of this?" He wondered.

Just then, the holographic image of Dr. K. appeared, "Hurry, down this way."

"Down what wa..." But she disappeared. However, a flight of stairs was opened up through the ground. He immediately took haste and ran quickly down the stairs. As he got closer to the bottom, he heard what sounded like Ziggy's voice.

"Think about it! Sock puppet weapons."

"For the last time Ranger Series Green Zigg, N-O, NO! I have too many other things to deal with since the morphers had been taken a month ago almost releasing the Venjix virus on the world again. Time travel, I can't understand how that Xandred monster was able to trigger the space time continuum like that. Not to mention I have to also figure out what's with this digital catalyst!"

Ziggy suddenly had something good to say, "Perhaps the answer to both could be found through the digital world?"

Dr. K. gasped, "ZIGGY! You're a genius!"

"I am? But I thought you were the genius. I mean, you designed, practically every..."

Dr. K. put a hand on his right shoulder, "Zigg, just stop. Please."

"Yes ma'am!"

"Now to..."

Dex cleared his throat, "Ahem!"

They both jumped. They both had seemingly forgotten about the alien, Masked Rider.

"Who's this?" Ziggy wondered aloud.

"Good, you're finally here. Now what's this about?"

Dex first decided to exchange pleasantries, "Hello, I'm Prince Dex, holder of the Masked Rider Powers from the Planet Edenoi. Earth is in grave danger if Count Dregon gets his hands on the Digital Catalyst. I'm told that you can help with the digital catalyst?"

"That depends on what you need it for. I'm Dr. K. I was once part of a government experiment program, Alphabet Soup, where I spent most of my childhood figuring out technology. And this here is Ranger Series Green, my...helper."

Ziggy put out a hand, "You can just call me Ziggy" He leaned in a little closer, "That's just her nickname for me." He tried to whisper, "She so smitten with me she can't say my name."

Dex held back a laugh, but Dr. K. already knew, "I heard that!"

"And what do you do?" Dex wondered

"Shadow puppets of course!"

"MEANING, I'm the smart one and he's the interesting one."

"I see. So, do you know anything about the Digital Catalyst, Dr. K.?"

"Like I said, I don't know much, but recently I did stumble upon something that was most alarming."

(Reefside Tommy's)

"That was intense!" Tai bubbled.

"No kidding," Matt agreed, "I can't believe we're rangers now!"

Izzy spun his chair around, "Well it's so guys, but I'm not sure how."

"You mean, you didn't do this Izzy?"

"No Tai, in fact, I'm at a loss as to how it happened. But there was some sort of gold light that hit you. The same signature as a golden digi-egg."

He didn't realize though that the other rangers had returned and at this announcement, they all froze. "No way!" Ken whispered aloud.

Izzy, Tai and Ken spun around in shock to see that Davis and the others had returned, "Oh! Guys, welcome back. Like I said it seemed to come from a golden digi-egg, but I don't have any clue as to how."

"I think we can answer part of that." T.K. said firmly.

"But...how?" Izzy stuttered.

"Because," Cody began, "Tim has one now."

"From the dark Ocean," Yolie finished.

Izzy's, Tai's and Matt's eyes all became wide eyed. "But...how!" They echoed.

Then a new voice rang through the room, "Come with us and we can answer that." it said calmly.

(Back at Dr. K.'s)

"It seems the Digital Catalyst is part of the Digital network. When I came across this at first, I found that high levels of activity from around the world kept a lot of the world from falling into Venjix's hands. Call it, an extra network if you will."

"Extra network?" a now very curious Ziggy and Prince Dex wondered aloud.

"Precisely. Approximately 3 years ago, I accidentally unleashed the VENJIX virus, just so I could escape Alphabet Soup, however, I was dragged out before I could download the program that would just keep it as a simple virus. It grew, and took up much of the worlds Internet network systems. However, what I failed to notice, was that not all of the world was effected. Among those areas were in these locations:"

She pulled up a map on the screen and then shone it onto the wall with a projector system. She pointed at these locations. "Among those safe were...

-Southern Tokyo which areas include: Odaiba, Shinjuku, Hikarigoaka

-Angel Grove California

-Mexico City and many parts of Mexico

-Cincinnati, Columbus, Dayton

-Washington D.C.

-Beijing, China

-London, England

-Paris, France

-Sydney Australia

-Mariner Bay, California

-Silver Hills, California

-Turtle Cove, California

-Minnesota

-Ontario, Canada

-Blue Bay Harbor, California

-Reefside, California

-Briarwood, California

-North Carolina

-Florida

-Boston

-New York

-Colorado Springs

-Chicago

-parts of Ocean Bluff, California

Malibu, California

And only a little bit of Hollywood

(Back in the Digital World)

The digidestined all jumped clear into the air. "WHOAH!"

He chuckled, "Oh, I'm sorry. Didn't mean to startle you all. It's nice to see you all again after all this time."

Izzy brushed himself off, "Gennai!"

"That's me. How is everyone?"

"Other than being rushed to and fro everywhere like mice, to fight, we're fine." Gatomon murmured.

"Gennai," Yolie called out, "What did you mean you know?"

"It's a long story, that I believe best that be explained by both myself and Azulongmon. The time has come for you to know a little more of what is going on and history of the beginning of the digital world."

Everyone was left speechless, though Tim noticed something peculiar, as well as Aria who promptly and quietly stepped towards Tim, "Have you noticed Davis?" She whispered.

Tim nodded, "Yeah, it seems something is bothering him. It's not like him at all."

"I didn't think so."

"Don't worry though, I'm sure he'll perk back up soon."

Then Gennai's voice pierced through the room, "Is everyone ready?" He asked the group.

(Back at Dr. K.'s)

"Ooookay," Ziggy was the first to speak, "So, how did that happen?"

"So, what you're saying is, these places were a part of a different network?" Dex asked.

"Precisely. Somehow there was an anti-virus that was able to drain the Venjix virus far more superior to even technology I've discovered. Years ago, before any of what I did came to play, I happened upon an old clean up program designed to eat away at any thing that threatens to get to far advanced than the specified perimeters. This program was called, D-Reaper."

"D WHAT?" Ziggy shouted.

"Sweet...I mean Series green, calm down."

"Sounds dangerous." Dex said in a cautious voice.

"Well, it wasn't meant to be, but like we've found, any program can become dangerous."

"So will we have to fight this thing?" Ziggy wondered.

"Again, no. This occurred years ago, sometime around early 2003 or so. The D-Reaper program had seemingly become scared out of it's digital mind so to say due to something that happened within the systems themselves, and began to appear in many of these locations, causing bad earthquakes. Among those unaffected were NYC, Odaiba, Middle and Southern Ohio, Minnesota and then the other areas that WERE affected by only the Venjix virus. How it was destroyed I'm not sure, my theory is that it's process was reversed back to its original state by a reversal program, but I'm not sure what that is and why. It seems though, that the digital catalyst, if taken and manipulated, would cause widespread chaos, and most likely reverse the process once again, bringing the D-Reaper back to the real world and completely wiping out what is left of the digital network! There is someone behind all this, and if they were to succeed, the world as we know it would be destroyed. But somehow, the Catalyst is not in the digital dimension anywhere. I ran some scans and have confirmed, it is somewhere here on earth.

"Then we must find it immediately!"

"Precisely."

"But...how should we go about doing that?" Ziggy wondered.

A different voice from theirs suddenly spread in the room, "Leave that... to me!"

(The Digital World, somewhere on the far eastern part of Server)

All of the older Digidestined chattered in excitement as they saw the western guardian of the Digital World.

"Digidestined," The large sovereign began, "It is good to see you all again."

"So," Tai mused in impressment as he gazed up at the digital sky where the large digimon was residing, "You're Azulongmon."

"Indeed I am Taichi Yagami. I almost forgot, actually, that this is the first time you or the other six of the older children have seen me. I must thank for for the many jobs well done. Unfortunately, we have much more work ahead of us to accomplish, I'm afraid." Suddenly they heard a thundering voice interrupting Azulongmon.

"Azulongmon!"

"Ah, welcome my friend, I wasn't under the impression you were coming."

"You told me about it. How could I not see for myself?" A large, fiery, red, bird digimon appeared in the sky below Azulongmon.

"Prodigious! It must be another one of the sovereign!"

Tai, Matt and Davis each stared up at the being in awe.

Mimi, who had also been called, as well as Willis and Michael, to be in the meeting, leaned over to Izzy, "Who is it Izzy?"

"Just a nano Meems, and...there!

**DIGIMON ANALYZER**

Just as I thought, another sovereign. He's Zhuqiaomon, the Vermillion, guardian bird of the Southern Hemisphere of the Digital World. Be careful though, get on his bad side and he will incinerate anything he touches with his Blazing Helix attack!"

"Jim and Mr. Takenouchi were right!" Yolie observed.

Sora turned her head to the younger female digidestined, "My dad?"

"Oh great," Joe whined, "what did my brother tell you?"

Gomamon tapped Joe's leg, "Calm down Joe!"

"It's the guardians," Yolie continued, "They're just like the guardians surrounding the four regions in Japan, including Tokyo and Kyoto.

"I remember you talking about that," Kari spoke up also looking at T.K. seeing if he remembered, he nodded.

"While that is true," Azulongmon replied, "There are things, that even we haven't been able to explain. In fact it was unsure of how many digimon came to be about up until 9 years ago when another group of children such as yourselves, showed up in the region of Zhuqaiomon. A region that is quite far and very hard to get to for any digimon's sake. In fact it is a very rough region especially now.

Zhuqaiomon growled, "We are still trying to rebuild, I am still very sore with humans for what they came up with. However, I am now willing to look past that grudge and hope for a better future."

"Very true my friend, I am glad you have looked past that and are moving on. Now, moving on to our present subject, the Dark Ocean, is not what it seems. It is digital, yet it is not."

Michael scratched his head, "I'm not sure I get you."

Willis agreed, "Same here, this is all news to me. What's the deal?"

"C'mon already, tell us!"

Ken frowned at Davis, "Quit your bellyaching man.

"You need to be patient Davis." Kari added in disappointment at her friend's action.

An impatient Davis, slinked away at both of his friend's reprimands.

"Sorry for being a bother," He muttered to himself, hanging his head. Tim and Aria took cautious looks over at Davis, "Real strange," Aria whispered as she saw Veemon looking up at his partner in curiousity. Tim just nodded, "Yeah. Huh."

Matt on the other hand noticed as well and looked as if he understood what Davis was going through, "Gabumon," He murmured to his partner.

"Yeah Matt?"

He kept his eyes fixated on the two harmonious ones in the sky"Keep an eye on Davis, and let me know if he begins to leave."

Gabumon peeked over his shoulder, "Sure thing Matt. Hmm.."

"I am sorry for keeping you in the dark. When the fact is, even we haven't known much of the history of the digital world. But one man did. A wizard in fact. We only found this just recently from old archives Gennai and his counterparts came up with. In fact, Gennai has much to do with this story, but much of his past has been wiped from memory. As you should know, there are 5 of us. Myself, Zhuqiaomon and 2 others are known, as the harmonious ones. We protect the north, east, south and western regions of the Digital World. Each region however is not seen by all parts of the world as we've just discussed. The other two harmonious ones are, Ebonwumon and Baihumon."

The others peered around Izzy's laptop in curiousity as he did a quick search, "Let's see here, ah, got it,

Interesting, Ebonwumon is a Holy Beast Digimon and controls the element of water and the season of winter. He is the oldest of the four sovereigns and has a gentle personality. His main attack is Misty Illusion. Prodigious, he carries a tree on his back.

And...Baihumon, a holy beast digimon known as the White Tiger of the West. He guards the Western Region of the Digital World and his Kongou attack is very lethal."

"Remarkable!" Michael exclaimed.

"Okay, but what's the fifth guardian?" Willis pointed out.

"That, my friend, would be Fanglongmon. Though not even we know much about him. See, he resides somewhere, even we don't know where he is. However, there was one, at the beginning of the time of the Digital World, that met with Fanglongmon, and now we will show you this digicore we found just recently. Hold your digivices up Digidestined."

Everyone, even a reluctant Davis held their digivices up, as a digicore appeared in the sky in between the two sovereigns and the group. A light then shone brightly between the objects and a large image of a large head in a tube appeared. It looked almost like a computer based pre-recorded image that had been set up.

It started out weakly, sounding stuttered, "R...r...ra...rangers."

Tim gasped loudly, "IT...IT'S ZORDON!"

Aria stared at him with wonder, "Really?"

Yolie and Mimi both squealed, "Soooooo COOOL!"

T.K. was wide eyed, "The legendary Zordon! Remarkable! This would make for a great story arc!" He said looking at Kari who smiled brightly at his comment.

Cody hushed them though, "Guys, quiet."

"Yeah," Tai said, mouth hanging wide open, "It looks like he's getting ready to say something."

(Back at Dr. K's secret lab)

"How did you get in here?" Dr. K. interrogated the strange man in white robes.

"I am sorry startled you, the name's Benjamin. If I may, I will direct you to something no other government agency is allowed to see. It may answer any questions you may have."

"How do we..."

"Let me handle this Dr. K." Ziggy interrupted, Dr. K. huffed as he continued, "How do we know you're telling us the truth?"

Benjamin sighed, "Ever heard the name,...?" He whispered in their ears.

Dr. K's eyes widened, "Alright," she said begrudgingly, "put it on."

(Back to the Digital World)

A voice then came from the video, unmistakenly as Alpha V's voice, _"The Transcommunicator is ready Zordon. It should be at full go now."_

"Thank you Alpha." Zordon stopped for a second then continued, "Rangers, Azulongmon, sovereigns, if you are viewing this, then this means the rangers were successful in stopping Dark Specter and the Digital World was saved by the Digidestined. As I have feared, however, many barriers were weakened and the dark forces have been successful in discovering secrets from what is now the digital world. As you have most likely found out, the two worlds are parallel to each other, however there is much more to the digital world. For many years, on the dark planet, what digimon may now call the Dark Ocean, is a figment, similar to the Digital world. The Dark planet, once was a peaceful planet, and was not Dark. However, an evil being called Dago, began spreading his minions throughout the world. These evil beings were able to transform into the shape of those that lived on the planet, mainly into sea creatures known as Diver. On earth, I assisted in the battle, sending my rangers, but was forced out. But, there was a group, known as the Royal Knights and one other duo, called the Loyal Knights. They fought valiantly for many years, but the time came, known as in your earth years as 1942 A.D., when just as World War II was on your planet, shortly after your Pearl Harbor incident, the ABC, a computer, was built on earth. It was at that time, the Loyal Knights and Royal Knights, with their soveriegn guardian leader, Fanglong, a dragon, looked to me for help. It was then, I secretly worked with those builders, designing the early computers, and when the ABC idea was tossed, Alpha and I secretly kept it running from the Command Center, just in case. It was at that time, that Gennai, and Benjamin, humanoids on that planet, came to me. They told me of special cores, Fanglong, had at his disposal. They also showed me two gems that had extraordinary power, much like the ZEO Crystals. Alpha and I nicknamed them, MEGALIGO. I quickly designed for certain temporary devices to be made, eight to be exact. The humanoids chosen to be rangers, were Gennai, Benjamin, Jackie, Hogan, Jose, llya, Adrian (another counterpart never seen or heard of), Ara and Timoth."

Tim and Aria looked at each other in surprise, scratching the back of their heads in wonder, "Ooooookaaay..." They said in unison before laughing a little.

Davis on the other hand couldn't stand it anymore and began to sneak away, Veemon following. Matt noticed and immediately summoned for Gabumon to join him to see where Davis was heading.

Zordon's voice continued.

"These devices, however, somehow served in a futher ability. There were bits of digital information in the first computer that had begun to program themselves. Then, in earth's 1946, the ENIAC was designed along with programming help from myself and Alpha. The government agencies kept our secret and was the agency that later became NASADA. Another company had earlier been started as a branch to to the original company, this became NASA. It was then, the ROM was introduced and ran with the ENIAC. This program rapidly took off and immediately caused the devices made by Alpha V and help from King Lexion on Mirinoi, to give an extra ability. The digital information, hit some of the inhabitants of the other world causing them to become part digital, which would later become vitally important. All of the knights were also hit, but there was a side effect, the inhabitants as well as the knigts, once exhausted, were reverted back to what they once were as younglings, this was called their rookie or child form. But, Fanglong, whom also changed, used one of his cores to restore them in which they would stay the same. The knights fought valiantly and for years after there was still fighting, but things were changing. In 1975 is when things began to drastically change, computers were being used in various locations around the world including places such as Japan, Australia, India, France, China and Mexico. That's when it happened, much of what was in the other world became digital information. There was a catch, however, much of the world became split and new dimensions arose. The main parts of this world became an Island, and 3 continents, but much was lost in this process. The third continent became far seperated from the other two and was much more barren and was completely split causing floating islands in the air and streams of data becoming unstable that would most likely cause havoc for the inhabitants that would be there. However, this continent would not undergo so much of the change this part of the world went through. In the late 1980's, the area now under Zhuqiamon's reign was unwarily tested causing a change deep within this area of the digital world, while the rest of the digital world went through a terrible change. The rest of the other world was split from this world and a number of dimensional rifts were opened most likely causing new digital worlds in different dimensions. The only known worlds are where the chaos resides and the multiple evil continues to attack. Alpha may not remember this later on, but I have been working with Gennai and the sovereigns to recruit groups of children to help combat this evil and chaos. However, they do not realize for the chaos, that there are other life forms that came along thanks to the digital technology in Japan. The monster makers are accidentally responsible for the monsters in this area and a secret government agency called HYPNOS in Shinjuku will moniter these occurances, but will be unaware about the other area of the digital world. I have worked with another person from the monster makers who has secretly continued his work, supplying him with necessary power and help from some creatures in the digital world! You must stop this evil! Find all the Rangers as well as the catalyst and that will be what saves you! The Digital catalyst is now in Digimon form, you must find it!" (NOTE: This will all be in video form so there won't be so much talking from Zordon and I will be glad to answer questions that you may not understand. I'm trying to keep this simple)

Loud crashes are suddenly being heard in the background.

"AIYIYI! ZORDON!"

"It is Dark Specter! I will, most likely not last! Message to the Power Rangers, do not come to find me! You must stay on earth and protect it. I believe in you rangers!"

"I'm sending the transmission now Zordon!"

"Qu...Qu...Quickly Alpha! You must get out of here! I have arranged for Lerigo to take you back to King Lexion. Contact Gennai from there, hurry!"

"Aiyiyi," The robot said sadly, "Zordon, I will miss you!"

"As will I Alpha V. Now Go, and May the Power Protect you."

*Huge crash and Transmission abruptly ends

The video is over and in it's place are some sort of digital beings, chirping in song.

"That was..." Sora started.

"Intense?" Tai questioned her.

"Yeah." She replied simply.

T.K. looked at Kari, "You up for this Kari?"

"You know I am T.K."

"It's a big responsibility, but we're the only one's that can do it."

"That's the spirit Ken!" Yolie cheered.

"I may miss much of my fashion stuff, but this is worth it!"

"Miiiiimiiiii," the group echoed.

She then pointed in the air, "Hey, what are those things?"

Zhuqiuamon answered her, "They are diginomes, annoying little pests I think, but very helpful digital beings. They are the helpers on my side of the Digital World."

Izzy was tapping away on his computer, "Amazing, I wonder if these are the same kind of beings that triggered our digivices and D-Terminals."

"Indeed, they are very helpful, they are what helped another group of children in the other region. In fact, they are possibly the ones who allowed for your D-Terminals to accomplish even more. In fact, they may even help to hold the balance between the worlds. It seems that part of the power for your digivices, crests and tags were supplied by Zordon himself."

"Alright, so what happened after that?" Tim wondered.

"Unfortunately, I am not sure. We, the soverigns, were made after that and the inhabitants of this part of the digital world that I guard. It's possible many of the digimon from Zhuqiamon's region came here via the digi-nomes."

Tim rubbed his chin in wonder, "These stories seem really familiar, but for some reason I can't put a finger on it."

Gennai spoke up, "I don't remember much, but things are starting to come back to me. I will let you know of more when I find out. In the beginning stages of the Digital World, we worked on the special links for the Digidestined including, Davis, Yolie and Cody. Our backups would be in America if we needed them. Tim was summoned to help out, as was Ken and another boy, but Tim ultimately became a behind the scenes worker, and the other two had different missions to carry out. No offense to you Ken."

"None taken." He repled softly as Wormon hopped on his shoulder.

Cody then began looking around, "Hey, anyone seen Davis and Veemon?"

Tim and Aria looked at him curiously, "He's gone?" they echoed each other.

Biyomon flew up in the air, "Matt and Gabumon are gone too!" She chirped.

Tai growled, "Just like Matt to walk off in something important."

"Davis was acting strangely though," Ken pointed out.

Yolie gave him a silly look, "Like that's anything new."

The group chuckled.

Tim wasn't laughing though, "Guys, something's up, I think he might be in trouble."

Joe agreed, "We need to go search for him. Mimi and Izzy, you t can join me."

Tai nodded, "Good plan. T.K., Kari, Ken and Yolie you go together. I'll take Cody and Sora and Willis."

"We'll take Michael and split." Tim finished.

"Good luck digidestined, and may the power protect you." Azulongmon boomed.

!#%^$%&$^&%$#^%*$^&*234567jj8

(NEXT TIME ON DIGITAL AND MEGALIGO DINO-THUNDER POWER RANGERS!)

"Davish, where are we going?"

"uheeoh" Davis muttered

Veemon looked strangely at his partner.

"Shomething's wrong Davish, now what's wrong?"

Davis just looked at him quizzically.

"Matt? Where are we going?"

"Something's definitely up with him Gabumon and I don't like it. Strange, these woods look familiar to me, how about you Gabumon?"

Gabumon hummed in wonder, "Hmm..."

"DAVIS!" Matt screamed, "DON'T LISTEN TO HIM! He's trying to get you to do something terrible!" Matt is then covered and gagged with more vines.

"MATT!" Gabumon yelled.

"Hear that? Where have friends gotten you Davis? Deep in your heart you know that you are courageous, but your friends mock you for it. Especially one in particular. They ignore you, correct you when you're wrong, but the most hurtful is they look to T.K. more than you! Once you deal with him, is when you'll gain the confidence you need."

(Real world)

"Guys! You found him yet?" Izzy asked in wonder.

_"Not yet." T.K. replied in concern. "We can't track his signal anywhere!"_

_ Kari sombered, "It's my fault, shouldn't have been to hard on him."_

_ Yolie put a hand on her shoulder, "It's not your fault, we all do it. No one really can take a joke all the time."_

_ (Corinth)_

**Alarms sounding rapidly**

** Just as the transmission ended...**

Dr. K. grabbed her things, "We're under attack!"

"Allow me!" Dex posed, "ECTOPHASE ACTIVATE!" MASKED RIDER GOLD!

Ziggy followed behind him, or at least began to when K called out, "Ziggy!" He stopped abruptly, "Yeah?" "You're going to need this."

"Oh, right!" He quickly strapped his morpher, "Good to be back! RPM! GET IN GEAR!"

(Near Mariner Bay)

"Watch out! You're heading near restricted airspace!"

"Don't worry Angla, honey! I'm the sky cowboy, I can... wow, wait, what's this?"

"What's going on?"

"I'm not, wait..."

**SYSTEM MALFUNCTIONING**

** "What?"**

A young lady looks out to the sky of the Animarium, recalling all the events that she had went through on this floating island in the sky. She would come here every so often to check up on things there as well as on Princess Shayla, who was no longer put to sleep by decision of Animus. Suddenly, she saw a familiar kind of streak across the sky. It was a jet plane!

(Corinth)

Just then, a huge vine comes and nearly swallows up Count Dregon, Someone then speaks in an Australian like accent, "G'day! Figured you could use some help."

(Shinjuku, Japan)

"You need Calumon?"

"WHAT'S THIS ALL ABOUT? You NEED Calumon, or you WANT Calumon, is that it?"

**THAT'S NEXT TIME ON DIGITAL AND DINO-MEGALIGO THUNDER POWER RANGERS!**


	3. Vines of Lies and Cherries of Deceit

_Shadow Ranger, Celesiamon, Dekion, Knightmon, musyamon, Apemon (these are what I'm trying to remember for future references)_

_A/N: So the biggest news right now? Just finished with classes and now on vacation. I'm reading, or attempting to anyways, Lord of the Rings. So far I've learned two of the Elvish words, G and elf rune. There's a reason why I'm going to learn that so don't ask :( So without further ado, here we go!_

** Michael: The others got back from the Dark Ocean to America just in time to see that Tai and Matt had found a way to morph and saved the other past power rangers necks. They went back to the Dino-Rangers layer where Gennai contacted Izzy asking everyone to come to the Digital World. He and Azulongmon wanted all the originals so Mimi asked me and Willis, who was visiting in New York, to join her. We got there and met Azulongmon as well as another guardian, Zhuqiamon. Apparently, Zhuquiamon still had a sore spot with humans, for whatever the reason, but a group of kids once convinced him to change his mind, sort of. Azulongmon showed us a lost orb that they had recently just found, low and behold it held a past video recording of Zordon! Zordon told us a little of how the digital world formed, and started to tell us how the Megaligo and Digital powers were all connected, but was cut off from giving all the information when Dark Specter and the Alliance of Evil had attacked his home planet, capturing him in the process. Meanwhile, Dr. K., mentor/genius and Ziggy, a green ranger from RPM had brought in Prince Dex to discuss the Digital Catalyst. They also, with the help of Gennai's counterpart, Benjamin, showed them the same video. Then, Davis did something stupid, he ran off during the video, something about being treated wrongly, and Matt decided to follow him. Something tells me that the barriers between the worlds, are weaker than we thought.**

**Cherries of Deceit-Vines of Lies**

_ (Azulongmon and Zhuqiamon)_

"We're going to need someone to retrieve the catalyst Azulongmon."

"I understand the need my friend. I have already contacted someone that will be able to help. Gennai?"

"I have gotten ahold of the one who can get the job done. Andrew Hartford."

"Ah, I've heard of him, a very good choice indeed. He will surely be able to get the Digital Catalyst."

Gennai tapped a few keys on his laptop and in seconds popped a picture of the Operation Overdrive figure, he spoke immediately, _"So you're Azulongmon! This is truly amazing! I've speculated there were digital creatures for a long time, even more after getting the Morphing Grid fixed, but now I've seen it all! It is truly a pleasure to meet you!"_

"As for you my friend. Will you be able to find what we are looking for?"

_"I have the coordinates already set to me of the general area where the catalyst might be. We should be able to find your, Calumon, in no time at all! Unfortunately, I can't send my whole team to go find him, they're all scattered abroad. I am prepared however to send my son Mack, and another to go retrieve him."_

"Thank you, there is also one other that I know of that travels the world and I will try to find him for you."

"_Very well then! Do keep me informed"_

(Dr. K's cave)

**END DIGITAL WORLD TRANSMISSION**

Benjamin scratched his head in wonder, "He didn't finish in time. There's more to it that not even Gennai remembers."

"More history? Oh great!" Ziggy groaned.

"There's still one more thing that needs answered," Dr. K. frowned, "How were the Digital World and Dark World completely separated."

"That's actually what I was planning to tell you. It's all on this little device, kind of like what you call a USB port."

"Let me see that!" He handed it to her and just as she was about to put it into the computer...

The alarms started to sound rapidly

_"Dr. K.! This is the general, we're under attack!"_

"I'm on it commander."

"Allow me!" Dex posed, "ECTOPHASE ACTIVATE!" MASKED RIDER GOLD!

Ziggy followed behind him, or at least began to when K called out, "Ziggy!" He stopped abruptly, "Yeah?" "You're going to need this."

"Oh, right!" He quickly strapped his morpher, "Good to be back! RPM! GET IN GEAR!" "TELE..."

Dr. K. stopped him in his tracks, "WAIT!" She pointed towards Dex, "We don't want to lose our position. Lead whoever it is away from Corinth, Ranger Series Green, I'll set the coordinates to where we meet."

"Okay, so where are YOU going?"

"I have, what you might say, an errand to run. Oh, and take these, if you get into trouble they'll be good trackers."

Ziggy, helmet off, threw his hands up, "Okay, okay, anything else oh majesty?"

"That's all, agape,"

Ziggy gave her a very, very bugged out look, "What?"

"Come on!" Dex urged

(Unknown location)

Major cackles are heard, "FINALLY! I'm free of that insect! I have gathered all the information I need and no longer need him. Those Dark Spirals were only a test. Now for my biggest plan yet!

(Zeltrax)

Zeltrax slammed his fists against the walls of his chambers, "ARGH! I must destroy those rangers!Just then he sensed something approaching, "Hrrgh?" He growled, "Who's there? Show yourself!"

"HAH!" He appeared from the shadows, "You're hardly evil! But I have an idea that may interest us both. You see, the red ranger and green ranger both have given me much irritation in the past. However, I know the red ranger's biggest weaknesses. I will be able to make him fight the green ranger, Takeru. All you have to do, is go after the rest like you want. Fight them, and they'll all crumble, especially the Kaiser ranger."

Zeltrax had to peer hard to see who was the one talking to him, when he saw it, he laughed evily, "HAHAHAHA! You're just a kid!"

"Maybe just a kid, but also a kid that's a GENIUS!" He cracked the dark whip he was holding, "To me, you're just like every other insect in these worlds. As we speak, the rangers each are split up looking for Daisuke, including the two Megaligo Rangers. They're ripe for the picking! Once the emperor sees me he will shrivel like dried fruit."

"You're forgetting, there are other rangers buddy boy!"

"DON'T call me buddy boy, you can call me master." He looked through the collection of digimon that Zeltrax had gathered up, "Hmm, a nice collection, you can send some of them to attack the real world, ah, a Pumpkinmon and a Gotsumon, perfect!"

"Perhaps, NERO!"

"Here sir!"

"Get the transfusor..."

"Not...so fast. Hold off on the transfusor. Let's see how the other rangers without Digimon, do against two digimon. If they're easily beaten or running out of energy, then can we fuse them. Besides, I have another trick up my sleeve."

Zeltrax growled and turned away, "Watch him," he commanded Nero.

In the meantime the young looking being spoke into his communication device, "Trap him, and trap him good, I will be there momentarily." **Evil cackling**

(Tim and Aria- Digital World)

"Daaaviiiiss!" Tim called out in a partially sarcastic, partially worried, partially upset tone of voice. He was truly infuriated that Davis would pull such a stunt in the middle of the most dangerous journey yet.

"Does he always do this sort of thing?" Aria couldn't help but wonder.

Tim groaned and tilted his head back, "Alllll the time. Though, it isn't like him to run off like this in this type of manner."

Just at that moment Tim's D-3 started beeping wildly.

"What was that Timmy?"

"Not sure," Tim reached for his pocket, "What? It can't be!"

Arnamon perked up, "Tim? You've got that look!"

"It's astounding, there's some sort of energy source near by, similar to that of an armor digiegg!"

As they got closer, Aria's Megaligo Gem came out of her morpher and shone a bright, white light. All of them gasped in shock."

"Wha...what's this?" Aria stuttered.

Tim stood straight, mouth agape, Arnamon spoke up, "Well one things for sure, it's gotta be yours, Aria!"

"M..mine?"

Tim nodded slowly, "Let's go check it out."

"But Tim, I don't want to be too hasty! What if..."

"Don't worry Aria, if anything happens we can always morph and Arnamon will digivolve if needed."

She didn't look so sure, "Ookay, I don't have a good feeling about this though."

They kept walking fast, along the path that the gem was leading to, Tim checking his D-3 at times to make sure it was the same. Finally, they neared what looked like a large, temple building. Once they got inside they found it was full of ice. "Wow, it just got really cold in here." Tim remarked.

"I...I'll say," Aria replied, teeth chattering.

"Stay close, we need to preserve all the heat we can get."

"Alright."

Just then they heard a ghostly like voice, _"Beeeee careful kids!"_

Aria looked around, "What was that?"

"Dunno, but it sounded familiar."

_"Over here, to your left, I must warn you!"_

Tim scratched his chin, "Okay, now that sound really, really familiar now." They looked to their left and saw a shadow, Tim recognized the shape immediately, "Wizardmon!" He exclaimed, "But, what..."  
_"I have the rest of the information you need to know from Zordon. I am uploading something to __your D-Terminal now Timothy. And also, here, this too."_

"What's this?"

_"Alpha V's backup memory chip, he'll be able to regain any information he might have lost, __including videos I archived from before the attack on Zordon's home planet."_

_ "_But how did you get this? The attacks were in 1998! You were..."

_"I know, but when Myotismon used his attack, I was able to move throughout digital systems. You see, when the Digital World was just being taken over by Devimon, Myotismon and the Dark Masters, I was able to retrieve information from the past. When I worked with Myotismon he accidentally tapped into the morphing grid, but left me to research thinking I was his loyal servant. I reported nothing, though suggested that we keep an eye on it just in case. Once I was deleted I found the grid immediately and decided to travel through it later showing up to inform Gatomon and the new digidestined about the key to kindness. Later I found the information I researched and everything in the morphing grid, which also temporarily allowed Dino-Rangers, Kira and Ethan, to see a vision of the SPD Rangers in 2025. In fact, the morphing grid allows one who has internal access to it, see the rangers from any time period, past, present and future! You must get this information back to Izzy. However, one of yours has fallen into vengeance and arrogance. Compassion and Encouragement is the key to bring him back." (A/N: Something very weird about this when I wrote this. I found out AFTER I wrote this segment, that the morphing grid can allow you to see rangers from any time period. Upon finding that, I found that what I wrote with Wizardmon's findings were the exact same! Very interesting tidbit there)_

Tim looked at Aria who's jaw was slightly ajar, she spoke, "You don't mean...Davis is..."

_Wizardmon looked down somber, "I'm afraid so. You must be quick. Your digimon lies ahead, but beware of the danger that lurks!"_

Tim held out a hand, "But Wizardmon..."

_"I'm sorry, I must go for now. I must tend to another matter. There's another disturbance, I must __check out. Farewell!"_

With that he disappeared leaving Tim and Aria confused. "Okay, I'm lost, what was that about?"

"I'm just as confused as you are Aria. But for now, we need to focus on getting that digi-egg!"

Tim started to go, but Aria grabbed his arm, "Wait, you heard him, there's danger lurking around here, and it feels really chilly in here and it's not just the wind chill either, Timmy."

Arnamon piped up, "Don't worry Aria! If anything gets hairy, I can always digivolve!"

She thought for a second then smiled, "Alright then, lead the way."

They started walking again, Tim looking around nervously, "You are right though, something about this feels oddly familiar. I've felt this before, but..." Before he could finish they saw something shining up ahead, "Wow! Up ahead! Look there!"

They got closer to the object, no doubt about it, it was a digiegg. It also had a crest and tag right next to it. They each looked like they had Crescent moons and stars on each of them. Aria stared in awe, "It's beautiful," she breathed.

"Go on, pick it up."

She nodded, "Okay," She slowly walked up, put her hands toward it, but suddenly a forcefield appeared knocking her backwards. "Aaah!" She screamed

Tim gasped, "Aria!" He lunged at her and barely caught her before she hit the ground. Had she done so, her neck would've most likely hit and her neck would have snapped.

And then a dark, icy, cold voice came from all directions, "And that...is as far as you will go girly."

Tim shot up, "What? WHO ARE YOU?" He yelled.

He chuckled, "Isn't it obvious," he replied coming out of the shadows.

Michael, who had stayed outside to call and search the small area for Davis, finally came in with Betamon.

Tim breathed very hard, Aria looking with indirect terror, "It...can't be! Ice...Devimon."

*_*_*_*_*_*_*$##%%$

"Davish, where are we going?"

"uheeoh" Davis muttered

Veemon looked strangely at his partner.

"Shomething's wrong Davish, now what's wrong?"

Davis just looked at him quizzically, but didn't realize that he was not watching where he was going, and bumped straight into a tree, or what he thought was just a tree. "Dumb tree." But what happened next, scared him out of his wits.

The tree shook, or more like bellowed, "Huh, huh, huh, you callin me a dumb tree? You should watch where you're going young man."

Davis just looked at it with stupor. "Uhhh"

"Davish! A Cherrymon!

"Matt? Where are we following Davis to?"

"Something's definitely up with him Gabumon and I don't like it. Strange, these woods look familiar to me, how about you Gabumon?"

Gabumon hummed in wonder, "Hmm..."

"I remember this clearing," then he stopped and jumped back, "Gabumon, it's...it's that lake!"

"Look Matt, it's Davis! And it looks like he's talking to that tree."

"Come on, hurry up! We've got to stop him!"

"Wait for me Matt!"

"Davis," Matt called out.

Davis twirled around, "What the...Matt?"

"Davis, Stop! Get away!" Matt stopped short of Davis and glared at the being in front of them, "You!" he snarled.

"Yuck, yuck, I'm honored you remember me."

Davis scratched his head, "You know this guy?"

Matt frowned, "Sad to say I do...

**DIGIMON ANALYZER:**

** Matt: Cherrymon can be very tricky, while he's deadly with his Cherry Blast and Vine attack, his Illusion Mist will be even more deadly to your mind."**

"GET AWAY FROM HIM, CHERRYMON!"

"What's so bad about him" Davis questioned.

"Your friend is just jealous kid. He doesn't understand you. He says he's you friend, but you don't know if you can believe him or not."

"What do you mean?"

"Davish! Don't listen to him! He's just trying to pull your leg or shomething like that."

"I know all about you kid, you're the leader, handed down the reigns from Tai to direct the team. You know it's your rightful place, but at the same time you've been bombarded with negative comments from your so called friends. Instead, every suggestion that you make to direct the team, they follow someone else's advice when clearly they know you're the leader. Heck, I don't think I even have to show you the lake for you to know who that is."

"I'm not following you."

"Look into the water and you'll find out, who your antagonist is, the one who really is trying to take your position as leader."

Matt couldn't take it anymore and ran straight for Cherrymon and Davis, "Don't listen to him Davis! He's trying to trick you!" Cherrymon quickly attacked, Vine attack! Immediately, Matt was pulled down by his roots and vines and strapped to the ground.

"Matt!" Gabumon yelled, and ran towards him but in vain as he was also caught.

"Stay out of my business, you had your chance the first time, now it's time for you to watch to see what your, 'friend', does. Go ahead, look, and you will see."

Davis hesitated for a moment, but not one to give up a challenge, went for it, Veemon followed, and both of them gasped when they saw the figure in the still water, "T.K.!" He was stunned, "Impossible! But..."

"You know it's not impossible, T.K. has so many things you don't. Besides you wanting to be a great soccer player, and becoming a great basketball player too, he's also taken your favorite person away."

"You mean Kari?"

"Exactly. Sure you said may the best man win after that avalanche accident on the ski slopes (flashback to Create Cards story and his holiday saga where Kari breaks her leg and finds out Davis followed she and T.K's families to the slopes. He and T.K. later get stuck in an avalanche after an argument and before they get out, Davis says, "May the best man win." (At 12 years old)), but you didn't really mean it. You wanted her all to yourself and would do everything possible to get her, but somehow T.K. could always beat you to it. She's always payed attention to him and you've become the brunt of all their jokes, even HIS," Cherrymon expressed pointing a wooden finger towards Matt. "They've berated you and written you off as if you didn't exist. Even Ken has no respect for you. And now, you resent them because of what they've said and done to you. Remember?"

(Flashbacks)

_"Whatever T.M."_

_ Kari angrily defends him, "It's T.K.!"_

_ ….._

_ "I can't believe you're not worried about Kari's well being T.A.!"_

_ T.K. cocked his head back, "T.A.?"_

_ Cody adds, "He forgot how to spell T.K.!"_

_ He, T.K. and Kari and Kari laugh, embarrassing Davis._

_ …..._

_ "By the way Davis, I saw your sister today." T.K. remarked_

_ "Oh yeah? So what?"_

_ "So nothing."_

_ "She probably had a lot of bad things to say about me, didn't she?"_

_ "Well actually..." _

_ Davis cut T.K. off, "I know, she said that I bite my toenails and spit them on the floor, and I used to suck my thumb until about a month ago, that I wet the bed every other Thursday, it was laundry day so it was alright, well she talks to much and when I see her I'll teach her a lesson!"_

_ Matt comes running up, "Thanks for sharing! But she didn't mention any of that!"_

_ "Say what?"_

_ "Your sister didn't say anything bad about you, in fact she didn't even mention you, you're the one with the big mouth!"_

_ "If you've gotta problem with me, why don't we settle it right now!"_

_ Davis and Matt square for a fight._

_ T.K. attempts to stop Matt, "C'mon Matt, don't fight! He's younger than you are, he doesn't know any better!"_

_Matt straightens up, "I don't care how old he is! He better learn some respect."_

…_..._

_ "I dunno guys, what makes you think we'll be able to defeat Ken and MetalGreymon." Davis wonders._

_ T.K. raises his voice, "Why do you think we can't?_

_ "WHO ASKED YOU?"_

_ "I'm speaking from experience, we have to fight, because if we don't, we'll never save Agumon! What are you so afraid of anyway Davis?"_

_ "Who said anything about being afraid? I just don't want to see Agumon get hurt, that's all T.S.!"_

_ "No one said we had to hurt him! All we have to do is get rid of that dark ring!"_

_ "And how do you propose we remove it, especially without hurting Agumon? Any bright ideas under that fancy hat?"_

_ "At least I'm trying gogglehead! And don't make fun of my hat!"_

_ "That's it!" Davis lunges at T.K._

_ Kari and Yolie try to pry them from each other, "Do I have to separate you two?" Kari remarks._

_ "Let them fight!" Tai commands..._

…_..._

_ "Oh man! I forgot to kiss Kari under the mistletoe."_

_ "Davis, take it from me, you'll never learn about girls." Tai remarks_

_ Group laughs._

"DAVIS!" Matt screamed, "DON'T LISTEN TO HIM! He's trying to get you to do something terrible! Digivolve Gabumon!"

"Right!"

Digimon Theme Music

Gabumon Digivolve to!... GaruWhhaaa?"

"What just happened?" Matt gasped.

Cherrymon bellowed a laugh, "Oh this is wonderful. See, there's a reason you can't digivolve and you'll find that out soon enough!"

"WHY YOU!" Matt was cut off as Cherrymon covered and gagged with more vines.

"MATT!" Gabumon yelled. "Ma...mmmmffff"

"Hear that? Where have your friends gotten you Davis? Deep in your heart you know that you are courageous, but your friends mock you for it. Especially one in particular. They ignore you, correct you when you're wrong, but the most hurtful is they look to T.K. more than you! Once you deal with him, is when you'll gain the confidence you need and to reclaim your rightful place as leader."

"Don't lishen to him Davish! T.K.'s your friend. This guy doeshn't know a thing about you!"

"I guess." Davis looked down at Matt and started thinking, _"But he's right, these guys have done nothing but put me down and make fun of me. Where's the fun in that?"_

Cherrymon watched and smiled mischievously as he watched Davis sink into a pile of uncertainty, "Now kid, join me and we can show them what true power is."

Veemon watched the two carefully and was getting really tensed up as he saw Davis's confidence begin to wane

_(Reefside)_

Izzy had contacted Ethan and Alpha V back in the real world informing them of the Davis situation. Both of them immediately went to work, searching all of the known digital world's parameters. Alpha, as usual, let out an excited and nervously annoyed, "AiyiyiyiYI!" With major emphasis on that last yi, "This is what I was afraid of working with teenagers, they ahven't changed a bit!"

Ethan smirkingly shifted his eyes towards the automaton, "You haven't had that much trouble with it until now, you know."

"But there's always one!" He muttered back.

Ethan suddenly interrupted the robot's thoughts, "Here's something!" He exclaimed, pointing to a very faded blue dot, "I believe this is him, but it's very faint. I'm going to check that area." Ethan had to be careful zooming in, otherwise he'd lose the area immediately.

Alpha went back to work to try and search the morphing grid and his memory banks on what he and Zordon had been doing before Eltar had been attacked and Zordon captured.

Normally robots don't cry, okay they never do, but Alpha certainly was prone to emotions, "Zordon," he sort of whimpered, "I need your help!"

Ethan had successfully cracked an image of the very blurry area where the blue dot was blinking. He could barely make it out, but he did see what looked like a giant tree, but also saw what appeared to be a pair of blue goggles, he recognized them immediately, "Those definitely are Davis's!" He said aloud as he reached to press a button on the D-Terminal on the desk, to contact Tai and Izzy.

(Digital World: Tai's group)

"Gotcha!" Tai exclaimed as he let out a small sigh of relief, but he still wasn't very relieved due to the circumstances, "Lets go team!" We'll meet Izzy on the way.

"Where's he at?" Sora questioned as they began running at full soccer speed.

Tai shifted nervously, "Ethan said that Davis may be in a somewhat secluded wooded area. But..." Tai breathed deeply before continuing.

Sora gave him an urging look, "And Matt?" She pushed him.

Tai sighed as he and Sora were running neck and neck with Cody and Willis followed close behind, he placed a hand on her shoulder, "He's not sure, Davis's signal was weak enough as it was, so Matt may be there, but they still couldn't find his digivice."

The thought of Matt possibly being in any defenseless danger made her countenence go from strong to jello in 2 seconds flat. She pushed herself into Tai's grasp and buried her head in his back as he picked her up and placed her on his back so they could keep running, "Hang in there Sor, I'm sure he's fine."

She breathed heavily, "I sure hope so."

"Tai,"

"Yeah Cody?"

"I'm picking up Izzy's signal, he's just 90 feet north of us and closing in. We're also close to Davis's signal. It is terribly weak!"

Willis shifted his eyes nervously, something's really really wrong here. Some sort of strange darkness. And I'm not talking a darkness a night light can wash away either. We'd need Kari's light for this one."

"TAI! Brother!"

Tai stopped and gazed to the left of him, he saw his sister and T.K. running hand in hand, "What's up guys?"

Izzy not too far behind them along with Mimi, Yolie and Ken, stopped and panted as he reached the Senior Digi-Leader. "We, we tried digivolving, but no luck. I don't know why yet, but my readings show there must be some strange energy near here."

Kari started to shiver and her eyes grew cold, T.K. immediately noticed, and put his arms around her to help keep her up, "Kari? What's wrong"

"Teeks, I feel it, it's the darkness."

Willis lowered his eyes, "I knew it. Terriermon, you try to digivolve!"

"HAH! I thought you'd never ask!"

"What about me?" The chocolate bunny clone, Lopmon whined.

"We'll save you for any other emergency Lopmon. This is just a test." Honestly though, Willis shuddered at the fact of seeing Wendigomon again. "Go Terriermon!"

"Finally!"

Digivice starts whistling

"Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions! Digimon, Digital Monsters, Digimon are the Champions!...Digivolve...into Champion!"

"Terriermon, digivolve to! Gargooooo...oh nope. :( Sorry Willis!"

Yolie hmmphed and her cheeks puffed up, "What's the deal! There are no control spires any longer, our digimon aren't low on energy, there's no Dark Digivice blocking our signal, what's the deal?"

Suddenly they heard an evil cackle, "What's that I hear about no Dark Digivice?

They all turned to look at what or who was making that voice, what they saw sent chills down each of their spines. Ken stammered for words, "Bububu...bbbuut..."

Yolie took her boyfriends hand and finished for him, "But we destroyed the Dark Spore!"

"HAH! That's where you're wrong. When you used the Copy Intersect Spore to counteract with my spore, the part outside of the universal wave was integrated fusing the two spores together, making a complete human copy of KEN!"

Izzy scratched his head, "Don't bother asking Tai, I can't even make heads or tails of what he's talking about. I'll see what he means later."

"There won't be a later Digidestined. Cherrymon is taking care of your friend as we speak. You'll be destroyed in no time at all!"

T.K. did a double take, "Cherrymon? That's that same trickster that got Matt that one time!"

"Well, I'm surprised you remember that seeing as how you were so young."

"Trust me, a brother never forgets. Now! Enough talking, time for me to pick up where we left off the last time!" T.K. started to get at the Emperor.

Ken raised out a hand, "T.K.! Stop! It's just a computer image of him, save your strength for the real thing!"

"Yes Bearer of Hope, save your strength for the real thing. For your biggest test will be coming up." With that he disappeared.

T.K. was infuriated, "ARGH! What did he mean by that?"

"Teeks, calm down"

Just then Cody waived them over, "Guys, over in this clearing, it's Davis! And, he IS with a Cherrymon and... Matt and Gabumon too! They're tied up in his vines!"

Everyone heeded to Cody's direction and got there quickly just as Cherrymon was about to finish his final bit of speech so they hid, "Hush," Tai whispered as they hid behind a bunch of bushes. T.K. and Kari were whispering to each other and seemed to agree on something, "Let's do this," T.K. whispered, they looked to the two digimon who both nodded.

Off in the distance Cherrymon was heard, "So what's it gonna be kid? You going to choose your own route or be stuck with those who disrespect your decisions?"

Davis for the first time ever was unsure of himself and a little bit frightened.

'Haha, I've hit this kids weak spot, kind of surprising seeing as how he's a tough cookie, but this just might work."

"You're right, I need to choose my own route. But I'm also going to do it ALONE with no direction from anyone. Veemon, digivolve."

"Whaa? But why Davish?"

"Just do it." He said solemnly.

With that Veemon reluctantly digivolved into Exveemon.

"Alright Davis! Now what?"

Davis didn't have time to continue, as T.K. had run out with Patamon flying along with him, "Davis wait!"

"T.K., just the one I wanted to see."

"Look Davis! I don't know what he's been telling you, but I know whatever it is, isn't good. Wait, what are you doing?" T.K. gasped.

Davis had taken out his D-3 and pressed the button to morph, "Well, you going to morph or what?"

"Davis! Don't do this!"

VEE LASER!

The shot barely missed Patamon who chirped in fear, "Uhh, T.K?"

T.K. didn't want to fight his best friend, but there seemed to be no choice so he morphed, "I know I'm going to regret this" he said as Patamon digivolved to Angemon. The only two digimon allowed to digivolve regularly for some reason.

(Back at the Cave)

Aria shivered in a bit of fear and tightly clinged to Tim's arm, "Timmy, who's that!"

Tim gulped, "That...That's IceDevimon"

Digmon Analyzer:

Tim: IceDevimon is not the most pleasant fellow to be around, most likely since he has the Devi name. He's very cold hearted and cold all around as well. And watch out, because his frozen claw and tundra freeze will snow you in subzero temperatures, that's for sure!"

Aria's teeth chattered, "Brr... no wonder it's so cold in here!"

"This is my type of weather isn't it Michael?"

"Sure is bud! Go for it Betamon!"

Michael's Digivice begins to whistle, "DIGIMON, DIGITAL MONSTERS, DIGIMON ARE THE CHAMPIONS! DIGIMON, DIGITAL MONSTERS, DIGIMON ARE THE CHAMPIONS!...Digivolve, into Champion! "Betamon digivolve to! Seadramon!"

Seadramon hissed and lunged at IceDevimon with his ice breath, "Ice on ice? You've got to be kidding me little dragon, when it comes to ice, I'm much superior! FROZEN CLAW!" With just one of his claws, IceDevimon shot out a beam of ice faster than Seadramon's and froze his mouth completely shut.

"ARNAMON! Let's knock that ice off of him!"

"Right! Arnamon digivolve to! Strongomon! Bow and Rock..." But before he could finish IceDevimon had sent an icy wave over him freezing both him and Seadramon.

Tim was not sure what to do next, so he immediately morphed, "I'll get you out of there Strongomon! He started to punch and swing his sword away at the ice, but it was far more frozen than normal ice.

"HAH! My ice is stronger than even the strongest Chrome Digizoid, you fool, this will teach you a lesson." He sent out a blast of ice at Tim freezing him and pinning him against Strongomon. Only his head was free. "Now, you watch as I destroy your cutie little friend here!"

"Aria RUN! Get away from here!"

While Michael had run out of options, he ran to a dark hidden part of the cave, "NO! I've got to do something! I'm going to get you out of there. It's morphin time! Kick it up Megaligo!" She ran and morphed straight at IceDevimon. She was pretty swift, but so was he. She had to dodge his ice shards just as fast as he was shooting, suddenly one knocked her balance clear off and she fell straight to the ground with a thud.

Tim gasped, "Helmet off! ARIA! GET OUT, GO!"

Only Aria's helmet vanished as it was the most damaged, she attempted to get up from her fall, panting heavily from the blow she took. "I've...gotta stop him. I won't give up, I'll keep doing this until I find the right way." She slowly stood up and pointed at IceDevimon, "I will stop your evil plot, and nothing's going to get in the way of my DEDICATION!" At that, the digiegg began to shine as did the crest and tag on the pedestal. 'Digimon victory music begins playing' The entire cave started to become warmer and light cut through the ice like a mirror. The digiegg, as well as the crest and tag floated through the barrier and made its way to Aria, settling themselves onto Aria's hands. Her pocket then began to glow, she reached in and pulled out a D-3 as her crest placed itself around her neck. Then she looked back at the light that was still glowing, but was fading slowly. "CRESCENT DISK!"

Whatever it was had thrown a small disk around as it spliced through the ice covering Tim and the other two digimon. After it came back to the being, it floated down and made it's way to Aria, then turned, faced IceDevimon and puffed it's cheeks up, "YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY PARTNER!"

Aria gazed at what was at her feet, it looked up at her, "Hello there" :)

Aria was dazed for a moment then replied, "You're a lovely bunny!" she squealed. Lunamon was a small blue and pink bunny with 4 ears like antennae, 2 on the side and 2 on the top and what looked like a thick feather coming out of her forehead. She also had a crescent moon pendant on a ribbon put around her neck. She didn't look to have any legs and her form of mobility was like ghost ruffles (I think) and had yellow crescent moons painted on her stomach, on her arms, under her feather and around her neck.

Tim made his way to Aria's side, "Looks like this is your digimon Aria! But I don't recall seeing this one!"

Strongomon spoke up, "That's Lunamon!"

DIGIMON ANALYZER:

Strongomon: Lunamon, a moon bunny digimon. With its big ears, it can hear sound from any distance. Her attacks are...**Lunar Claw**: Scratches with claws filled with the power of darkness.

**Tear Shot**: Concentrates power in its forehead antenna, then fires a ball of water at the opponent.

**Lop-ear Ripple**: Spins many times with its ears, generating a vortex of bubbles which entraps the opponent.

Lunamon smiled warmly, "I'm your partner Digimon Aria, and I've been waiting especially for you! But now, I've got to protect you," She then got down from Aria's arms and faced IceDevimon.

"YOU? C'mon, give me a break, you pathetic little digimon!"

"Aria, take it to the next level!"

"Right Tim! Go for it Lunamon!"

Aria's D-3 digivice begins whistling

'Digimon Theme Song Plays'

Lunamon Digivolve to!...Lekismon!

Digimon Analyzer:

"I am Lekismon. Watch out IceDevimon, for I have great agility and jumping power. I also wield the ability to cause my enemy to fall asleep with my Moon night bomb. And my Tear Arrow is as strong as Chrome Digizoid and can pierce through your ice!"

"We'll just see about that missy!"

She looked like Lunamon but much taller and with legs this time. She stood around 5'10'' and all her ears and her feather was all up and back and also has blue moon gloves on that similar to boxing gloves.

"Oh, you'll see all right."

"Ooh feisty, but can you bring it? Ice Claw!"

Lekismon's agility was as advertised as she shot clear away from the ice attack and began running up it.

"What's this?"

Aria cheered, "Now you're in for it!"

IceDevimon kept attacking but Lekismon's speed was enormous. She then went in for an attack with her gloves, "Did I mention I have a punch like steel?" She nailed him in the face and chin, backflipped and landed gracefully onto the ground. "Say goodnight gracie!"

"YOU FOOL! ARAAAAHHHH!"

IceDevimon began shooting his Tundra Freeze, but she used her Moon Night Bomb as they surrounded the coming freeze. She then ran around creating a counteracting wind blowing the bubbles straight into his face also covering him with snow. Quickly, he started getting dreary, "Now for the finale! TEAR...ARROW!" She shot a thick, crystalized arrow of ice at him and it created a strong sound as it pierced through the air. It jabbed him clear into the stomach, but he stuck around.

Tim was agape, "IMPOSSIBLE! How could he withstand that!"

"What's that expression? It isn't over until the fat Renamon sings!"

Tim and Michael sweatdropped, "A fat...Renamon?" They echoed.

"Think again! TERRA DESTROYER!"

IceDevimon only had a split second to do a double take before he saw a giant red blast of a fireball coming straight at him, "NO! IT'S NOT POSSIBLE! YOU SHOULD BE GOOONNNNNEEEE!" He said quickly before he disinegrated.

"Well, that's done." A voice said as the smoke began to clear.

"Who...was that?"

"Dunno Aria, but..." Before Tim could finish the smoke cleared and what stood where IceDevimon was, startled him greatly.

"Timmy? What is...it...wow!"

"Tim," Michael's New York accent became thick, "You recognize him?"

Tim positioned himself and clenched his fists, "What do you want? BlackWarGreymon!

Indeed, it was BlackWarGreymon and he stood in the air, looking down upon them, staring with a strange calmness.

*The Two scenes of Tim, Aria and Michael and their digimon facing BlackWarGreymon and T.K. and Davis as well as ExVeemon and Angemon locked in ready to fight is framed.

FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS NEXT TIME, ON the Digital and Dino-Thunder Power Rangers!


End file.
